


Fate Be Changed

by midnight102



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Basketball, Developing Friendships, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, Slow Build, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight102/pseuds/midnight102
Summary: Once in a blue moon, one receives a rare experience of friendship. It was destroyed until its recent revival. It is a journey of the relationship between the Emperor and the ace of the Veteran. All is smooth sailing at the beginning, until fate plants romance in one of them.Would they be able to maintain their friendship, or is it the time to walk on different paths, again?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Generation of Miracles, Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari, Generation of Miracles/Generation of Miracles, Generation of Miracles/Midorima Shintarou, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 25
Kudos: 26





	1. The Defeat in Winter Cup

A noise of cheering crowd is thumping beneath his feet. It pounds even in his chest to eventually become a distant joy; one which is impossible for him to relate, for it is his defeat. An indescribable feeling stabs his pride into humiliation, until his lips is trembling to the heartache. Inhaling is quite difficult to do, let alone having the confidence to maintain a calm composure when lining up later. However, crossing path with him is gratifying, The Sixth Player. One humbly expresses his gratitude for meeting the Phantom. The handshake is a symbol of apology and the revival of their long lost friendship.

The defeated team retreats to the locker room, clouded with gloominess. There is no flexing muscles show from the centre, no cheerful and loud noises from the small forward, and not even any comments in a flamboyant tone from the shooting guard. No one attempts to speak but drown in the pain of defeat. There is only a lifeless ‘yes’ echo in unison, when the coach urges everyone to pack up their belongings.

“Akashi”

A low tone utters his name, with a subtle concern colours in it in discreet. It has been a long while since his eardrums received the tone. The last time would be in the middle school, before everything fell apart. The mentioned redhead needs not to convince himself by sight of who the person is. He heard it when the person politely asked for him, while his teammates and coach were leaving the locker room.

“What is your business here, Midorima?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

An apparent and strong satisfaction blooms in his chest upon the defeat. He watched the game prior to its climax until Seirin’s battle ended fruitfully. The Phantom’s team has just defeated the strong powerhouse that was undefeatable.

“Shin-chan, where are you going?”

The Hawkeye of Shuutoku team asks the shooting guard, while the teammates are heading to an opposite direction.

“You all can go without me.”

vaguely answers, the glasses male walks away.

A mild concern (he believes) strikes his mind upon watching the dejected of Rakuzan’s captain. The sense of rivalry should have prevented him from heading to the runner up’s locker room. The rejection of their friendship should have blocked his sympathy and maintained his indignation. He winces at the memory when the redhead publicly declined his humble handshake. Friendship that they nurtured in middle school was seemingly like rubbish to the Emperor. He should have remained in the belief, that there is no hope and blatantly ignored another chance to fix their friendship.

He should have, should he not?

“Pardon my intrusion; I am looking for Akashi nanodayo. May I speak to him?”

The glasses male questions when the coach is about to leave with everyone.

“Shuutoku’s shooting guard,”

acknowledges the coach and answers.

“He is inside.”

With appreciation of the information, the ace of Shuutoku steps aside for them to pass through. When there is no other presence, he enters and immediately spots the captain sitting on the edge of a bench. The Emperor appears pondering upon something that troubles his mind. He recognises the gesture of that musing features from being a vice captain in the middle school, despite he barely knows the inside of the redhead’s mind, even until now.

“Akashi.” announces him of his presence and closes the door behind him.

“What is your business here, Midorima?” asks the redhead in the usual cold tone.

“You could be more civil.” mutters the greenhead.

After a few seconds of debating in his mind, the shooting guard decides to join sitting on the bench with a respectable distance with the captain.

“You look distraught.” He says, but receives no response.

Awkwardness occurs when there is a long silence, especially after a long time they have not spoken. A defeat brings bitterness. Everyone in Generation of Miracles has tasted it. He even still feels irritated for losing a few times. But he knows it was explosive for the former captain. The emperor who has been known to be victorious suddenly got defeated by one point.

“What do you think about Seirin, Midorima?” suddenly the redhead raises his voice.

“Seirin is a strong team nanodayo. They have individual talent which have been greatly honed following the Inter-high. Their style of game which emphasises the team has been improved by this.” comments the glasses male. Pushing the spectacles up and crossing his arms over his chest, he contemplates his next words.

“More importantly than anything else, they are a perfect team.” He concludes. Upon his defeats, he has been witnessing the strength of Seirin as a team play. He would have been a stubborn and unrealistic man if he chose to deny that fact.

A bitter chuckle echoes in the room so suddenly, until it surprises him to raise his gaze at the former captain. The redhead gathers his belongings into his bag, whilst questioning his presence here. Appearing to be annoyed, the ace of Shuutoku mumbles incoherently. It is too embarrassing if he admits that he was concerned about the redhead’s being. And he will not ever admit it at all.

“You are saying?” asks the former captain for a confirmation,

Flinched when the Emperor levels his gaze to his, his face averts by reflect and tinged slightly pink. Embarrassment ties his tongue under the Rakuzan’s ace piercing gaze. That perceptive eyes are utterly dangerous, he emphasises.

“I said, we were a team too!” he accidentally raises his voice, which he corrects immediately by trailing off, “Maybe even friends. I would not know anymore. But...”

The lockers appear very symmetrical one to another. The objects give him more comfort in this situation until he remembers that those may be unclean. That irks him to the core. He wishes he held his spray of disinfectant here. When he returns his attention back to the redhead, eyes widen in a genuine surprise upon a sight that he has not seen for months, no, years.

 **Akashi is smiling**.

“Thank you for your concern,” expresses his gratitude and bows deeply before the glasses male’s eyes, “And forgive me for everything terrible that happened on you.”

For the first time in a long time, his a-hundred-and-ninety-five-centimetres of his body froze at the gesture. The absolute emperor surrenders his dignity and is willingly to perform the humble gesture. It makes him utterly speechless. The real self of the former captain truly has returned. His sceptism disappears within seconds.

“It was not merely your fault. All of us are to blame for what happened.” disagrees the greenhead.

“It was my responsibility.” Remarks the Rakuzan’s ace and straightens his figure.

“I knew what was going on. You know I did. However, I don’t remember putting up opposition, or supporting you through it. As Vice Captain, It was just as much my responsibility as yours. I failed to care for the team, more than you. I apologise too.”

A sense of leadership still latches on the emperor, which everything that happened is no one but his fault. There is no one to blame in a team. The togetherness he learned from the Phantom’s team opened his eyes. Each individual supports each other to achieve the goal. That is what a team should be. No one succeeded to care in the middle school, but focused on their pain.

Another silence between them occurs. The former captain of his appears still handling the effect of defeat. It should be a rude awakening indeed. No words can comfort him, because he knows the feeling so well.

“You know,” he starts slowly, “In case you need someone...” and puts an awkward hand on the emperor’s shoulder. Hesitation hits him hard when a subtle smile appears on the former captain’s face, which he immediately retreats his hand.

“Thank you. I have yet deleted your number.” appreciates the captain

“That is very reassuring.” Mumbles the greenhead and adds carefully, along with a gesture of adjusting his glasses, “Call me if you need anything. We can...play shogi....and talk...if you wish.”

It was extremely challenging for a prideful person like him to offer kindness to a man that rejected their friendship. However, as time goes by, he knows there are some changes in his character; changes that soften his stubbornness and lower down his walls; changes that is giving the former captain a chance.

“I will contact you.”

The redhead accepts the kindness. It must be hard for the shooting guard to express such a pure feeling. He wishes not to waste it. “Return to your team. They must be looking for you.” suggests the emperor.

A nod of agreement occurs on the greenhead, and he heads to the door before pausing his way, “How are you going home?”

“By train.” Akashi answers.

That is rare for a man like Akashi to use public transportation, “Would you,” the shooting guard sounds unsure, until he finds his reassurance and face the former captain, “Would you like me to accompany you?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Would you like me to accompany you?”

Intention in one’s action should be questionable. A person may plan an evil scheme especially if the relationship has perished. However, the shooting guard was not a normal person. The man was always by his side in the middle school. And the time of togetherness brings a certain closeness of friendship. It is unlikely for the Emperor to simply forget the glasses male’s behaviour, for he has not changed so much, only matured.

“If you are concerning about my safety, I’m sure I am a capable man. But if you would like to speak to me more, that’d be lovely.” comments him towards the offer.

The ace of Shuutoku nearly snorts to the comment. It is seemingly impossible for a man who can turn vicious in seconds would experience the danger of the night street. The scene even is unimaginable. The former captain would probably stab any offensive advance with a scissor.

“I am n-not doing this for you. I...I have some work in the area and we’d be travelling together. That’s all.” defences the shooting guard without engaging an eye contact upon telling his excuse. He escapes by opening the door to exit the locker room.

“Are you working part time now?” asks the redhead, playing along.

An intelligent man like the fellow should remember that the former captain lives approximately two hours from where they are standing. One can even forget the fact when faced something that is uncommon to him.

“N-no, that’s not what I meant,” stutters the greenhead and clears his throat to gain his composure, “I need to visit a place.”

“And where is this place, if I may know?” pushes the redhead.

A mild glare is given to the Emperor unintentionally. He is not familiar with any shop in the prefecture, nor will he visit any. He should have remembered of how sharp the former captain is. He is already regretting his recklessness of offering companion. His pride disallows him to admit that he intended to be helpful. “It’s irrelevant.”

In the name of honesty, the shooting guard’s company is making his chest lighter. It is surprisingly heart-warming to find someone that one feels comfortable with, “I presume your horoscope is not ranked the first.”

“6th. Not very good, but not too bad to be apprehensive either.” explains the greenhead. He forgets not to inform a certain hawkeye to not wait up for him, “It should be better to stay away from them when I am not in the first place. Miyaji-san might throw a pineapple.”

He understands nothing of his teammate’s obsession with the fruit. All he know is he should put some distance, so he would be home unharmed.

“He was the one who overwhelmed Kotaro.” The redhead remembers.

“He is skilled. More importantly, he tries his hardest and gives his best. And he cares about his team.” speaks the shooting guard such a respectful tone.

Even without thorough observation, the Emperor could spot tenderness in his companion’s features upon speaking about his teammate. It appears their encounters in games with the Phantom result these changes in Generation of Miracle, and he believes that, “Kuroko changed us all.”

“That is the common result amongst us. However, there might be another factor contributing in my case. Other than Kuroko, I mean,” says the glasses male.

“And what could it be?” questions the former captain.

“Takao.” Answers the shooting guard, “He did change me a lot. Nevertheless, how I am still sane is a surprise.”

“Kazunari.” The Emperor acknowledges.

“He’s almost like Kise in behaviour. But that only masks his true passion to play and the determination to be better. And he seems to love torturing me, so obviously he does not mind me.” continues the greenhead.

“You adore him.” Concludes the rakuzan’s captain.

“I do not adore him! What nonsense!” the greenhead stubbornly protests.

“You are fortunate, Midorima.” Reminds Akashi

“What is that supposed to mean?” the glasses male requires explanation.

“It is rare to find a good companion that could handle the worst of you.”

There is no more awkwardness between them. Presently, they seem to walk in a pathway of a past where they walk side by side, casting glances with each other occasionally with no pressure at all, and exchanging opinions to one another. It should be memorable but in a different situation of the future. Both walk to a nearby train station and purchase tickets. The conversation continues even when they are waiting for the arrival of the train.

It appears their friendship has a chance, has it not?


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor invites the Shuutoku's ace to stay for the night in his mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Finally the second chapter!  
> I took a long time on proofreading. Even so, I still think I made some mistakes.  
> Please give me reviews, so I can make a better writing for you all! 
> 
> And thank you for you who have read the chapter one. It's a long story, so be patient with me kkkk
> 
> I present you the second chapter. Enjoy!

_Shinkansen_ —the bullet train is running in a soundless numb. The absence of excruciating shake increases the comfort of any passenger throughout their journey—the gentle quietness that slowly lulls him to sleepiness. It tempts him to surrender to what his body requires desperately, yet stubbornness keeps him awake.

“Do have a rest, Midorima. It is a long journey,”

The suggestion of the certain redhead sitting next to him worsens his stubbornness. He pushes up his glasses and crosses his arms over his chest. After losing from the powerhouse of Kyoto, restlessness has been haunting him into a sleep deprivation of certain severity. His logical sense understands the need of a good sleep, but the regret of losing insists to trouble his mind. Moreover, he failed to fulfil his own confident expectation to show what losing is to the person beside him, regardless Seirin became the representative of his wish in today’s final match. It is still irritating to betray his claim. As a man, it regrettably stained his pride.

“Do stay the night in my place.”

The sudden invitation pulls him out of his thought. He was spacing out until he did not notice the former captain typed something on his phone.

“Are you sure?” the shooting guard sounds hesitant. Visiting a house of wealthy family is one thing, but staying over is quite a big deal, especially this is the Akashi Seijuro’s house—the son of distinguished and conglomerate family.

“It should be exhausting if you spend another two hours to return to Tokyo,” the redhead reasons.

The ace of Shuutoku is not entirely convinced. It is unimaginable to indulge himself in the hospitality of wealthy family. However, he has come this far to express his concern towards the former captain by action (not that he wants to admit it). Perhaps he will make today an exceptional one.

“Very well; if it’s not too much trouble for you, I shall stay,” he decides and adds, “but only because you asked me to.”

There is a glimpse of relief flashes in those crimson eyes. Judging from the shooting guard’s character, one should anticipate rejection. The trip continues in silence, which once more lulls the glasses male to surrender to his sleepiness. He flinches occasionally whenever he realises he is falling asleep. A sheepish glance he does on the person next to him, who is gazing out the window. The reminiscence plays in his mind to the day when he casually conversed with the former captain. Despite the rivalry he always feels towards the redhead on every subject, there is something that has him remained comfortable with the shorter male, including at the moment. The greenhead lowers his guard down and leans comfortably in his seat.

“Midorima.”

The mention of his name sounds very loud in his ears that cause him to flinch to his awakening. He adjusts his sleepy eyes on a pair of red eyes staring at him and straightens his sitting position. He was asleep and did not notice that.

“We’ll be arriving soon.” The redhead informs. The shooting guard gradually regains his consciousness and catches the announcement of the arrival is aired. The train slows its speed into an ease stop. Both of them exit the bullet train and out the station. It still is filled by crowd in this hour.

“How are we going? I cannot imagine you walk to your house.” says the shooting guard. Indeed, it sounds impossible for a man like Akashi to be in the modesty. A light smirk stops playing on his lips when someone greets both of them outside the station.

“Come along, Midorima.” invites the former captain.

They are following that someone into a quite luxurious black car. He may not be obsessed with automotive, but he knows that he would need to work extremely hard for ten years or more to purchase such vehicle. The someone happens to be a chauffeur who opens the door to the backseat for his young master and the guest. The mind of the shooting guard is partly blank in awe. He never specifically admires expensive items, but they are truly providing an excellent service of their owners. The leather seat he sits upon could be as comfortable as his bed mattress. When the car moves, there is no excessiveness or disruption in it. It creates quite an easement to the passengers inside. Spending his time complimenting the interior of the vehicle in his mind, the shooting guard completely ignores the length of the trip to the destination until the former captain invites him to leave the car. He did not fully realise that he passed through a huge gate made of strong steel, which there is no permission to enter if one refuses to identify themselves through intercom attached by the gate.

By the threshold, a warm welcome already awaits. A middle-aged man dressed in a typical black suit, a proper uniform of a butler, approaches the former captain and greets their arrival. If he was to be greeted everyday in such way, it would be rather overwhelming.

“Welcome, Midorima-san, I have been anxious for your arrival,” welcomes the butler in an impressive fluency, “Your room is being organised and cleaned up. Would you perhaps like some tea?”

A suspicious glance he gives for the former captain. It appears his presence is expected already. He should have never doubted the capability of the Emperor in foreseeing the future. The young master of the house answers for the guest to have some tea and sweets in the drawing room. A maid offers assistance to the former captain and him for their belongings. He sceptically watches the maid taking his bag away out of his sight.

“Worry not. You’ll see your bag again in your room.” assures the Emperor as if he could read the shooting guard’s mind.

The butler leads to the drawing room whose interior is the combination of traditional and modern sense.

A frown appears faintly on the shooting guard’s features, “You know,” He begins in a low voice, “It is illogical and unnecessary to face all your problems alone nanodayo. There are people who I am sure would not mind helping.” He tells as carefully as possible to hide his true intention between the lines.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There are people who I am sure would not mind helping,”

A slight amazement tingles in his mind for hearing a rare trust coming out from the shooting guard’s mouth. The former captain doubts the past self of the fellow would even consider the necessity of the presence of other. It is remarkable, almost unexplainable, of the way time works on a change on the aloofness of the shooting guard.

“Do you tell your problems to those people you are referring to?” the Emperor deadpans with his question.

The question corners the shooting guard that renders him speechless. It should be relatable to erase the habit of individuality, especially the Emperor who has been facing everything alone since he was just a mere child.

“I have been talking to a certain person about my troubles. I realised that it helps to have someone understand and support you,” shares the greenhead in honesty. “So yes, consider telling your problems, I shall offer to be that person.”

There is a glimmering hope behind that spectacle he succeeds to spot. In the past, his former vice captain sometimes continued to question his silence upon scheming several things alone. Despite of his successes, the greenhead did attempt several times questioning after observation. Even so, the former captain shared his plans vaguely every time. A slight guilt emerges in his chest upon the realisation. He should have been more communicative, despite of his introvert self. Nevertheless, prideful men like Generation of Miracles are bound to face everything alone. Sharing their struggle should be an evidence of weakness. At least, that is what he considers it to be. The butler interrupts their conversation in politeness and announces that the guest’s room is prepared. It is fortunate, for the redhead is unprepared to share his vulnerability anytime soon.

He rises from his seat and offers, “Allow me to escort you to your room.”

Ascending the majestic stairs to the second floor, the host and the guest pass through the hall on the west wing and arrive at the guest room near a double door at the end of the hall. The Emperor informs that there is one bathroom existed in the room, if the guest wishes to wash himself up. There are several pairs of clothes provided in the wardrobe in case the guest did not bring any cleaned ones. With that, the redhead allows the guest to enjoy the accommodation and excuses himself.

“I’ll be in my study.” informs the young master to the butler.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A modest fireplace greets his eyes as soon as he enters the room. Two one-seated couches decorate in front of it along with one coffee table. Turning a glance to the right, there exists one king-sized bed with a sheet coloured with a dark green pattern. Next to it, there is a large window heading to the balcony, if one needs a fresh air, with curtains of the same colour as the bed. It is a perfect accommodation. He would not give any complaint if he was demanded to write a review. He gives himself a tour around the guest room and finds the door to the large bathroom. There are a sink, a shower cubicle, several cupboards, and also a tub. Despite all the service, he doubts he could fall asleep immediately. His head is pounding from the lack of sleep. Perhaps a nice warm bath should ease down his muscles and erase the mild headache away.

With the cleaned clothes provided, the glasses male finishes dipping him into warm water for several minutes and dresses up. He feels freshened up after drying up his emerald hair. It should be difficult to expect him to fall asleep after this. Therefore, he cautiously exits the guest room to find the former captain. He walks along the hall and regrets already for being confident he could find the man easily in this huge house.

“May I help you, Midorima-san?”

The voice is his saviour. If there was just another moment of lateness, he could have been trapped in this maze. He turns to the butler and asks the young master’s whereabouts.

“He is currently in his study. I shall lead you to him,” offers the butler.

The middle-aged man leads the guest to the stairs and crosses it to reach the east wing of the building. Arriving at a door, the butler knocks on it gently and apologises for entering out of necessary courtesy. To their surprise, there is no presence of the person they searched for. The butler apologises for the misinformation and allows the greenhead to wait in the study, whilst he seeks for his young master.

During the absence of the butler, the greenhead explores the room. There is nothing grand in the interior but minimalistic wallpaper with several aesthetic paintings on it; also, three bookshelves and an office table with its chair. It is designed with a comfortable ambiance. He would have locked himself here and studied as much as he wishes to. His sight eventually lands on a frame with a photo that attracts him the most than the others on the table. There was still delight written on their faces in the picture. It was a victory that had been anticipated after a certain blonde entered the first string. How clueless they were the victory would lead them to some devastating occurrences, which ruined their precious bond. The corner of his mouth ticks up at that. No matter how painful it was, the former captain still keeps the picture. He did not even know his spare’s whereabouts—perhaps somewhere in boxes on the top of his shelf. Dragging his eyes to the side, they halt at a photo of a woman. It is placed rather secluded than the others, almost reverently, as if it has a certain meaning to the owner of this study room. The woman has beautiful features and fiery scarlet strands resembling to the Emperor. His mother, he assumes. The information he is lacking about the former captain is about his background, including his mother. The rumour in Teiko middle school was that she passed away due to an illness. He did not wish to pry, therefore, he never asks the redhead about the matter.

The time passes but there is no sign that the door would swing open and expose the Emperor’s arrival. That raises his concern, which motivates him to leave the study room for a quest seeking the former captain.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The encounter between a dribbled ball and concrete surface of the basketball court creates an echo throughout the space. The player stands on the three point lane with eyes focused on the basket with so much ponder. Bending his legs slightly, the player gets into a shooting form and jumps releasing the ball to fly into the basket. The effect of losing over the match today is affecting him. There is no peace in his mind or heart. As a man who holds every victory, his very pride just got ruined, regardless his acceptance of the victory the opponent team deserves. The bitterness shall remain for eternity until he finds a solution to rest his heart on the matter. Until then, he shall embrace the very feeling of regret as an individual and guilt as a captain. The ball bounces away for the redhead to chase.

“So, you are here.”

After scooping the ball, the Emperor turns to the voice and adjusts his eyes on the tall silhouette that gradually comes into the light. Somehow the person has always found his hiding place since middle school. Without warning, he passes the ball to the Shuutoku’s ace in their distance. It lands perfectly between the greenhead’s grips.

“You should have been rested,” advises the former captain. He noticed the exhaustion of the shooting guard from the train trip.

“I am feeling good. I should like a game. Maybe we could just practice a bit,” proposes the greenhead.

A subtle thrill runs down through his spine. It should be an entertaining game that prevents him to surrender to his negative thoughts, both of them, “Full court?”

“Obviously,” agrees the greenhead. He could see an amused smirk painted on the shooting guard’s lips in the night. As preparation, the other rolls up his sleeves and take several steps back to settle in his position. A pair of crimson eyes observes his opponent. Even though, the match is casual, neither of them except to be in the losing side. That is how prideful they are.

The Emperor begins with a slow-tempo dribble. His opponent appears severely serious as if this was an official game. The redhead takes a leisure step forward and swiftly dashes sideways to find his escape. Unfortunately, the greenhead’s spirit has him turned around on his pivot leg and manages to block the former captain’s charge. However, the Emperor shall not lose and find his immediate solution by rotating around to the opposite direction and sprinting forward to sink the ball into the basket using lay-up. An annoyed look displays on the shooting guard’s face upon his failure of blocking the shoot. He immediately rebounds the ball and wastes no time but to shoot the ball from where he stands. The ball sinks into the basket of the former captain smoothly.

He makes no attempt to stop the shooting and gazes into the distance, “What did you feel when you lost from me?”

Stumbled on landing back on his feet, the shooting guard expresses his surprise with the every muscle of his face. He truly did not see that coming and felt wrong-footed. He adjusts his glasses to maintain his composure, “What did prompt that question now?” He counters with his own query.

The Emperor answers nothing, even until the shooting guard turns to face him with a defensive gesture. “You wish to know how I felt after I lost to you in the semi final?” The greenhead asks for confirmation.

“Precisely.” confirms the Emperor shortly.

There is a slight indignation on the shooting guard’s features. The question seems to have the world demanded the exposure of his weakness, his feelings. With a deep sigh, the greenhead begins slowly, “It was the worst feeling ever. I felt helpless and exceptionally lost. I had everything I could. But it was still not enough. That made me desperate,”

The Shuutoku’s ace squeezes his upper arm upon feeling the subtle heartache in his chest, “I did not know who I hated more, you or myself. I felt...” The pause shifts the Emperor’s attention on the shooting guard, who seems attempting heart to remain calm.

“...like I had let down my team. No one blamed me, but I did. I consider that loss as my personal failure. And seeing the despair in others was worse,”

The former captain watches the other grit his teeth. He can relate to the feeling. In middle school, the similar failure he constantly received from every side, which no one helped. The head coach, whom he respects the most and a place where he would ask an advice to, suddenly must be hospitalised. Nijimura eventually graduated that pressured him with a lot of problems. School where the only place he could find peace became a nightmare and stressful. It cornered him. The Emperor admitted that he was coward for running away by hiding in the dark.

“And then you rejected my hand like we’ve never been friends,” the shooting guard continues with a louder voice, “So all in all, I dare say it felt wonderful. I felt brilliant. But why do you care anyway!?”And stops abruptly.


	3. Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revival of their friendship induces them to share vulnerability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo!  
> How are you all?  
> Hope you are all healthy!  
> Stay safe!  
> I always have a problem with proofreading and the ending. Grrrr, but I tried my best! (cross my heart) 
> 
> I present to you the third chapter.

The undesirable occurrence appears to be an utter humiliation. He wishes his body could sink into the ground and rise up from the ground when time has been reversed. However, one cannot cry over spilled milk, regardless the severity of the regret; one must carry on. The Emperor appears as surprised as he is which he must fix the situation by facing the current issue. His impulsiveness is unforgiveable by himself, especially in front of the former captain. Regaining his composure, the greenhead inhales deeply to revive his common sense.

“I apologise,” he starts with a steady low voice, “I was out of the line there. I did not intend to do that,” and continues to an apology. As an addition, he bends over his tall figure in a light bow and turns away to pick up the ball. It was foolish of him, which he expects the Emperor would forget about it.

The game has not ended yet. The shooting guard proceeds dribbling the ball and catches it in his grip with a regretful frown. Upon feeling a presence behind him, he glances over his shoulder to see a glimpse of extended hand. When he turns around for a clearer view, the ball in his hands gets dropped down in an utterly shocking sight. The Emperor is offering his hand before his eyes. The trauma of rejection pops up in the back of his mind upon the reminder of gesture. If this was a prank, he would despise himself for being fooled. His gaze rests on the proffered hand and adjusts his glasses.

“Are you sure?” the greenhead whispers. He understands the one who rejected him was the former captain’s other personality. However, it should be difficult to find the kindness is trustworthy, especially everything that happened. Battling in his mind, the shooting guard stares between the hand and the Emperor’s face alternately. He discovers nothing but soft expression, which he witnessed each time the redhead, was in his mild demeanour back in the middle school. But this time is significantly different. His face is full of tenderness and enlightened by epiphany. The greenhead slowly reaches out and clasps the hand. The sensation lifts up the burden he weighs upon his shoulders all this time; an utter relief occurs surely in their relationship. There should be now a healthy rivalry, not facing enemies to each other anymore. He squeezes the hand lightly and releases the connection with a deep exhale.

“Thank you,” the former captain appreciates.

The shooting guard frowns in perplexity. If pertaining to appreciation, he should have been the one thanking the Emperor for remembering the handshake. However, he was unable to articulate the current feeling he is experiencing now. No one claims he was good with emotions. He simply settles for shaking his head softly and giving, almost imperceptible smile. They are friends now--perhaps stronger than they used to be.

“Last one,” the Emperor refers to their postponed match.

The greenhead regains his usual stoic expression and dribbles the ball he scooped earlier. Excitement grows stronger in him, especially after their reconciliation just now. He can face the Emperor without being disturbed by negative feelings. The piercing red eyes of the Emperor raise his caution in his every movement. Even without the Emperor Eye skill, the former captain’s observation is still formidable. Yet, deciding impulsively, he moves forward fast and successfully pass his opponent to reach the middle line. Instead of shooting from half court like he initially intended, he proceeds more forward, driving in performing a few cross-overs along the way. He eventually comes to an abrupt halt and decides to do a barrier jumper. A form he is yet to try. Unfortunately, a slight hesitation in his mind chances the Emperor to steal, which he regrets immediately. He turns and sprints chasing ahead of the former captain to cut off his advance. The redhead reaches the free throw lane and jumps for a shoot. But, the tall shooting guard raises his right hand to block with all of his might until failing to realise the agility of the Emperor. The redhead changes his form in an instance by bouncing the ball to left of behind the shooting guard. He lands quicker than the other and dashes forward to catch the ball on the right side behind the shooting guard to do a lay-up.

A fraction too late, he adjusts his glasses in annoyance, “Good one, Akashi.”

“You must rest.” suggests the redhead.

“So must you. You had a game, in case you have forgotten.” reminds the greenhead.

The Emperor offers to escort the guest back to his room. The glasses male is grateful of his fellow’s perceptive self, because he has forgotten the pathway to the guest room already.

“Akashi,” clears his throat after they arrive in front of the guest room. With an unsure look, the shooting guard gathers his courage yet faces away from the former captain, “How did it feel...losing to Seirin?”

There is a brief pause before the Emperor’s answer. He appears calmer than he was. That irks him for being unable to control his emotion like the former captain, “Precisely like what you felt.”

“Come in with me.” invites the greenhead out of blue without engaging a proper eye contact.

“I am sure you wish to sleep peacefully without any disturbance.” Akashi politely declines.

“There are things I wish to tell you. And hear from you.” The glasses male insists.

Silence takes over. It appears the Emperor is pondering about the invitation. But the brief moment helps him to change his mind. It is so foolish of him to even bring up the idea.

“Fine; it’s not very important at any rate. Forget it. Goodnight, Akashi.” Without waiting for a response, he rushes and steps in completely into the room to close the door behind him. Inside the room, he comes back to his senses and realises he just slammed the door in front of the former captain’s face. The rudeness of him becomes more and more severe towards the Emperor. He should apologise in the morning. Right now, his body is desperate for a rest. The glasses male removes his shoes and neatly places it under the nightstand. Before getting into the bed, he washes his face up in the bathroom. This room surely is twice as vast as his in his home. It takes quite energy to go back and forth between two spots. The mattress is immensely fluffy and comfortable, as if lying on some cotton clouds. If heaven should come down to Earth, probably it would feel like now. He picks up his phone he left on the nightstand to check for messages. His face is twisted upon reading the cheeky writing with tons of emoji. Suddenly, a small smile forms on his lips as his mood gets a lot better from reading the customary goodnight from a certain Hawkeye.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was particularly disrespectful towards the host. However, the distress in his mind neglects the indignation. The Emperor permits the guest’s behaviour for the time being and turns his heels heading to his own chamber on the other side of the staircase. Then, an unexpected encounter happens. Another middle-aged man has just reached the top of the stairs and spots the redhead. The man appears far more supreme than the butler and is covered with exceedingly dashing attire. It distinguishes the position of the man very clearly. The superiority the man surpasses the Emperor at a certain extent, which alarms the redhead.

“I heard you lost at the final.” echoes the superior low voice.

“Yes, Father.” confirms the redhead flatly.

There is a brief silence, which intensifies the tension of the atmosphere surrounding them.

“How disappointing.” remarks the man and walks away.

It leaves no shock for the Emperor. The cruel treatment that expresses no appreciation has been experienced since his early childhood, especially after the only person that showed him compassion must leave him alone, suffered in this family. He grits his teeth to suppress his emotion and attempts dragging his feet into his chamber. With an vacant stare, the Emperor washes himself up in his bathroom and closes his eyes. There is no voice from his subconsciousness but a depressed silhouette in the darkness. The other entity within him must be feeling as miserable as he is at the moment. No matter how he regrets now admitting Seirin’s victory, dealing with the aftermath requires a strong mentality for both of them. Opening his eyes, The Emperor ends his showering and dresses up with sleeping clothing. Despite of the comfort of the mattress, he is unable to fall into his slumber. He doubts he will get any but to rest his eyes until the sun comes up. At a quarter past six, the former captain is already well-groomed with the assistance of his personal butler. The young master appears dapper in a brown waistcoat, worn over his white shirt. He dismisses the butler and assigns a task to assist the guest instead until showing the dining room later. After the butler’s absence, he takes a time to breathe the morning air through the opened window and heads downstairs to the dining room.

He feels relieved after arriving there and occupying his seat. There is no sign of a certain someone. He did not wish his fellow to meet the head of Akashi’s house anytime soon. Whilst enjoying his morning tea, his attention turns to the guest, who is dressed wonderfully in a plaid blue pants and waistcoat over a light cream shirt.

“You look different.” comments the Emperor.

“Shut up. Don’t compliment me, these were the only ones provided,” retorts the greenhead yet a tiny smile plays on his lips.

“How was your resting?” The Emperor opens up a conversation. The butler assists the guest in taking his seat, whilst the shooting guard’s eyes wander around the room briefly.

“I have rested well. The room was very comfortable. Thank you.” He appreciates. It would have been taxing if the glasses male decided to refuse the offer last night, “I hope you have rested sufficiently too.” The greenhead adds with a tone mixed with doubt and hope.

“Please help yourself.” offers the redhead, dodging the topic by presenting the fresh breakfast of toast with several jams for selection and fruits on the table. It is a pleasant and peaceful morning until he senses an unwanted presence entering the dining room. His body stiffens unconsciously.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He senses a significant change of the atmosphere in the room. Out of curiosity, he lifts up his gaze from his action of spreading some jam across the surface of his toast. The shooting guard instantly feels alarmed upon finding his fellow’s uneasiness. He unconsciously sits straighter up and schools his features into a neutral expression. Concern emerges on his face when the redhead lowers his head. He assumes that there would be a disaster happening from the indication.

“You have brought a friend.”

A low tone voice acknowledges his presence, which completes the puzzle in his mind of what is happening. Mannerism comes into play as the shooting guard quickly rises from his seat and sends a small bow to the man, who he assumes must be the Emperor’s father.

“Good morning, Akashi-san. I am Midorima Shintarou.” introduces him.

There is no response but an examining look from the middle-aged man. The greenhead tries not to fluster when those cold stare scans his appearance thoroughly. As if his assessment comes with a good result, the head of the family turns his attention to his fellow, who is already standing in his old man’s presence.

“Seijuro, meet me in the office room.” orders the old man.

The ace of Shuutoku could not help but grit his teeth. The superior man completely ignores him. His pride has taken a blow to result displease in his chest. With an audible sigh, the shooting guard finally returns to sit down along with the Emperor after the absence of the head of the house. The glasses male subtly glares at his plate, before returning the mask-like expression. It would be outrageous and ungrateful if he insulted the man whose house he had stayed in. The shooting guard lifts up his gaze to throw his concerned gaze across on the former captain.

Tentatively, he clears his throat and asks in a low voice, “Are you alright?”

“Are you?” The Emperor questions back in the same tone as his. Despite of the agony written clearly on his fellow’s face, it is insane to see an apparent concern from the Emperor. He needs not the redhead’s kindness but openness. He can notice a glint of vulnerability on the former captain threatening to exposure.

“I can manage,” answers him dryly, “But I don’t think you can. Is my presence not welcome?” The shooting guard cares not to intrude, but he pushes his plate away and fails to not question.

“I invited you over,” says the former captain indirectly. “Please mind not about my father.” adds the redhead in a wish to erase any discomfort may happen due to his father’s unexpected attendance.

“That is not very encouraging,” mutters the greenhead. The Emperor is not convincing. His concern remains, which results him in an contemplative silence for a moment, “Akashi,”

He starts slowly, “I shall trespass on your hospitality a little longer,” and pauses to gauge the former captain’s expression, “I wish to talk to you more after you meet your father.”

He could see the Emperor’s eyes widen in a subtle disbelief, and a light smile is forming on his lips, “Tell, what does concern you?”

The shooting guard glances around cautiously as if the walls and the staffs standing in the room are treats. He leans forward and lowers down his voice, “I feel that losing the match is not the only thing bothering you. I wish to know what is causing you so much distress.” he confesses flatly, as less emphatic as possible.

No immediate response from the redhead but a silent sigh. A wave of dismissal orders all the staffs to leave the room and gives them more privacy, “What do you see when you look at this house?”

The Emperor fancies speaking in riddle yet this time he is willing to participate. He requires not additional observation, for one night is enough for him to have a speculation. The building is decorated exquisitely and exudes pride and class. Even so, there is something that obviously missing, which he discovered just now. It is regrettably lacking of...warmth.

“I loved this house...” the redhead speaks up in recollection and hangs his sentence, “when she was here.” His fellow continues. The former captain’s voice is cold and flat yet there is a hidden bitterness and sorrow in it. The shooting guard notices that the redhead must be referring to his late mother. He somehow can feel the loss inside those mysterious red eyes, which has not been healed after all these years.

“I saw her picture in your study,” carefully he says. The emptiness in the redhead’s eyes is surfacing, which causes his heart ache with the raw feeling displayed. His hands clench to endure any emotion to emerge on his straight face. He is unsure if he can bear if any more information is being spilled out about the matter. However, the Emperor must speak to someone about it.

“Tell me more...about her,” he asks softly.

The tension in the room is rising up. Waiting for the redhead’s answer is incredibly torturing. It appears the Emperor is battling with the feelings he buried a long time ago.

“No one can bring her back.” states the Emperor. It is a fact that no one can change. Indeed, the shooting guard is aware of that. But it is painful to listen the sentence is spoken with such bitterness, especially when he is sitting across him like this. He wonders what to say next. Everyone knows he was emotionally constipated. He is clueless of the proper reaction, regardless how he is desperate to help.

“Have you ever cried for her?” he asks insensitively. He realises he deserves a slap across his cheek.

“No.” A quick answer is given.

“It is not a weakness, you know, tears,” he tries to not sound all-knowing.

“The way one view a matter is different to another. Don’t you think it’s fascinating?” vaguely says the redhead.

“I think you have been forced to be detached and unemotional for too long, weighed down by the legacy of your name.” The shooting guard expresses his opinion, “Am I wrong?”

“You are not even close to wrong.” responds the Emperor coldly.

“I don’t believe the continued necessity to excel in all fields provided any respite to you,” advices the shooting guard. It reminds him of the old days where he could never defeat the Emperor at any subjects and always got the second rank. He gets unconsciously annoyed at the memory, “What I do not know, however, is whether you chose to bear the mantel by yourself or if you were forced into it,” The shooting guard taps his manicured fingers on his lap for inspection, “Pardon me if I am being presumptuous, but something tells me it is the latter.” He ends his deduction.

The Emperor seems to permit the glasses male to share his opinion by listening quietly and shifts in his seat, “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to stop doing things because you have to and do only what you genuinely wish to. It’s also advisable that you from basic emotional connections with at least one person. Because lack of them will affect you in the long run.” Answers the shooting guard.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes narrow at the unhesitant advice, which he expected none of emotion support topic would possibly be uttered by the glasses male. The positivity perhaps will become the solution to his eternal distress, although he doubts a part of him wants to embrace the warmth. Selfishness occurs when one receives something he wants. And hopeful self is born with a tendency of experiencing heartache.

“And who would be that person?” he asks.

“It could be anyone, as long as you are able to trust them enough. Trust them with your heart. It should not be a problem.” answers the greenhead without providing a solution.

A faint smile lurks on his lips to conceal his disappointment. One may provide an advice, but refuses to fight along. It is impossible for trust to grow upon the condition, “I have a driver for you.”

The Emperor wipes his lips with a napkin and rises from his seat. He saunters out the room whilst ignoring the scrutinising look of the shooting guard. They arrive at the entrance, where a maid hands over the glasses male’s bag and belongings. A ride also waits by the threshold, which would drive the shooting guard to the train station.

“Akashi,” he says slowly, “About trusting people,” The shooting guard looks away when the Emperor faces him, “I hope you could consider me.”

Eyes blink in amazement, and a satisfied smile appears, “Your ride.”

A nod is given. The shooting guard insists on getting his dirty clothes, but the Emperor is willing to send them to Tokyo once they are cleaned up. His fellow gets in from the opened door held by a driver.

“Akashi,” The shooting guard pauses at the door and faces the Emperor again, “I hope you do not mistake my words. I do not pity you.” He adjusts his glasses and appears to be considering about something, “I shall lend you my ears when you are ready. It would make me...Happy.”

“I’ll be in touch.” accepts the former captain to the offer indirectly.

By that they part, going back to their normal routines.

From: Midorima

To: Akashi

Text: Would you like to spend tomorrow at my place?


	4. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Winter Cup, the ace of Shuutoku and the Emperor agree to meet up somewhere in Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo!  
> First of all, I apologise for taking so long to update.  
> I continued to imagine how Midorima and Takao would interact in a deep extent. It consumed my time to write good. Thus, this chapter is shorter than the previous ones.  
> I'll try my best to write better in the next chapter. 
> 
> For now, I present you the fifth chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The beam of sunlight shoots right on his face from a slit of the curtain in his room. It disturbs his peaceful sleep to an abrupt awakening. The greenhead grumbles and rolls over to sit up on his bed. It is the week following the final Winter Cup. His body is still sore on certain parts, but he barely can rest due to school works the players had missed on the weekdays. Therefore, he rejoices the arrival of Saturday. However, it appears the sun spares him no respite even on the weekend. It fancies annoying him. He stands up to stretching and proceeds to his morning routine. Nearly after an hour of grooming then, the glasses male gets grumpier when Oha Asa announces his horoscope is not in the first place. His annoyance intensifies when his phone goes off. He receives the call but says nothing at all.

“ _Let me guess, tenth place?”_

“Eighth, _”_ the shooting guard corrects and unconsciously purses his lips. He continues to say how fortunate he is that the today’s lucky item is handled, coincidentally. Hence, the caller’s assistance is unneeded.

 _“With who!”_ the person across the line asks in disbelief.

A certain glasses male must distance his green phone from his precious auditory. It is the third times he confirms the identity of his companion in today’s outing. A slight irritation emerges expressively on his face than usual due to the exclusiveness and safety in his house.

_“Shin-can,”_

There is a long pause after the mention of his name, which inspires him to question with a short ‘yes’. He understands a certain Emperor defeated them viciously until the team was feeling extremely helpless. Not to mention that the secret weapon, the one that they practiced for long hours every single day, was crushed as if it was worthless from the start.

 _“Rest in peace!”_ adds the caller in irony with his cheerful tone.

A vein pops up on his temple upon the constant irritating jest, which is questionable he can bear every single time at school, or any other occasions he is still embarrassed to mention.

“I am not going to die, nanodayo!” the shooting guard shouts to the caller, which only receives some reluctant responses from the caller. Taking a deep inhale, the glasses male is trying to calm his annoyance down and adds a reassurance, “I’ll text you, Kazunari.”

“ _Eh, Shin-can is worrying about me? What rare occasion!”_ responds the Hawkeye.

“I am hanging up!” the greenhead raises his voice in a real annoyance and hangs up the call.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his casual appearance, a certain redhead strolls upon a pavement of the metropolitan city along with people bustling for the weekend. He shoves his hands into his pockets and habitually observes his surroundings, whilst waiting for the traffic light turns green for pedestrians crossing. The season of beginning traps some chilly air from the previous winter, which urges not people to store their coats. Once permitted, the redhead crosses the road along with several people and excludes himself heading to a certain park nearby. There exists one fountain sprays refreshing water and several trees, which creates a cosy atmosphere where people can relax enjoying their lunch, or simply just chatting on provided benches. His gaze eventually spots a certain greenhead under the shade with crossed arms over the chest. Their eyes meet as the Emperor is approaching. It appears the glasses male is too accustomed with his habit of deliberate lateness.

“I do hope you arrive at the promised time someday,” comments the shooting guard when seeing the all-knowing-yet-innocent smile of the former captain.

“You are too early,” states the redhead.

“You are right.” He admits his defeat after confirming the hour on his mobile phone. 

The last arrangement of their meeting was cancelled due to the school works. The former captain had piles of responsibilities as well, including his schedule (provided by his family) and tasks as a president of school council. Moreover, the distance between Kyoto and Tokyo should be quite taxing for the Emperor to get through. Hence, they rearranged the date to the wonderful weekend of Saturday. 

Distinct noises of cheer pique their interest. It leads them to follow to a basketball court filled with audience shout their praises and encouragement to the players on the court. Apparently, a street ball competition is held. Since it is too early to have some lunch, they decide to stay around. His eyes find for a best spot under the shade for them to observe the game. It brings back a memory where the shooting guard sometimes questioned the former captain was thinking when standing on the line in observation. The techniques of the players are utterly unconventional. It is close to inhuman the developments of every movement created in the world of street ball. It should remind some people to a certain tanned skin male. It is impressive as always how creativity involves in the world of basketball. 

“How are you?” the shooting guard opens up a conversation.

Instead of answering, the former captain’s eyes squint for sensing a ball rush at them out of blue. The greenhead sticks his hand out by reflect and receives the spinning ball in his grip. The audience gasps loudly at the occurrence, whereas the redhead’s straight expression continues to exist as if he foresaw the shooting guard would save them from the wild attack. The ace of Shuutoku throws the ball over to the referee and chooses not to ponder of his unexplainable reflect. Instinctively, the shooting guard checks the bandages on his fingers and deems them perfect. 

“I have been well,” answers the former captain, unaffected by the surprise. He notices there is a significant change of the shooting guard’s frowning expression to a relieved one upon his arrival previously. He wonders if it pertains to the glasses’ male concern that he may get lost in the city, which he rarely visits if it is not an obligatory. The redhead cannot help but to ask.

“The lucky item for today is quite bothering me, which should be a person born under Sagittarius. As when you appeared, I remembered you are one,” explains the glasses male. He sounds as if just got through something impossible. 

“Are you going to kidnap me?” asks the former captain, almost in a rhetorical tone, since it is quite silly to have a person as a lucky item. 

“Only If you are not in possession of a pair of scissor,” the former vice captain deadpans. 

One should probably remember that the item of the previous accident was from the glasses male. Moreover, the said man permitted if the redhead was allowed to use it, “Where will you take me?” 

“Take you? Why would I tell you? It’s not a date.” The shooting guard could not help but smirk faintly at their weird conversation. This is the first time after a long time the greenhead exposes his witty to the Emperor. He is grateful that he has the opportunity to fix their friendship. 

“A date is mostly boring.” states the former captain. The information of arranged match-makings that the heir of Akashi family had to attend has been kept private for certain people only. The Emperor has experienced the occasions of encountering he does not know deeply but must treat her nicely due to the expected match-makings based on political affair. Thus, the Emperor owns a different view on the matter. He is often direct with his opinion, although sometimes cautious of his interlocutor. However, this one is an exception because it is his fellow standing beside him. 

The greenhead raises his eyebrow in pondering the statement and utters something slowly with less consciousness of his own saying, “Not If you are with someone you genuinely like.”

“If one does not have responsibility.” remarks the Emperor with his distant gaze on the court. He understands romantic relationship due to his countless experience dealing with young girls offered to him. The redhead has enough time to deduct the concept and unfold the messages in every action. However, there has been no amusement or butterflies on one’s stomach in every relationship but a sense of responsibility. 

“I was merely trying to think of the concept nanodayo. I understand that you may have different views of it.” tells the greenhead.

A tiny emotion leaked from his calm composure, which he regrets. He inhales quietly and suppresses any desire to express his emotions. 

“I apologise if I have hurt your feelings. That was not my intention.” the shooting guard is being perceptive. 

The Emperor requires not of an apology for something that did not happen and glances at the taller male, “Say would you like to play basketball?”

The shooting guard appears rather confused of the sudden change of topic and attempts to follow the flow, “Sure, but unfortunately we are not in the advantageous situation to use the cour---“ 

“Hey! You two! Wanna play? We are lacking of players.” cuts off someone who appears to be one of the players of the team for the next game. The shooting guard nearly drops his jaw at the turn of event and looks at the Emperor. It almost evidently looks miraculous. 

“Of course.” The Emperor agrees. 


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outing continues to a sentimental situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo!   
> I think I update this one quicker than the previous.   
> It would be getting more angsty through times, so I warn you to quit reading if you think it'd be hard to handle. 
> 
> But anyway!   
> I present to the fifth chapter.   
> Enjoy! 
> 
> P. S.   
> My work was unorganised. Someone notified me about it, but the comment got deleted, accidentally by me, before I say thank you. So, whoever you are, I appreciate it! Thank you for supporting too! ;)

Emerald eyes widen in an utter surprise. The shooting guard is particularly accustomed to the former captain’s accurate prediction yet each time still astonishes him. He stopped to question the systematic way of designing a strong and discreet groundwork, although irritation arises in his mind often for being unable to follow the brilliance. He admits, professionally, the Emperor is overqualified to be an excellent strategist, or specifically a point guard.

Groaning at his fellow’s tactic, he enters the court by rolling up his sleeves in preparation, “I hope you are pleased with this nanodayo,”

“Hm, it will be rather inconvenient to move in these clothes,” comments the former captain, who matches his pace whilst taking off his jacket.

The inviter assists in securing their belongings and even tells them that they should not be worried about hydration. He will take care of everything as a form of appreciation.

“That is what happens when people wish to involve in impromptu games,” mutters the greenhead. He lowers his face slightly to hide an amused (small) smile threatening to emerge on the corner of his lips.

“Should it not be so fun if you already knew beforehand?” questions the Emperor rhetorically and stretches a bit by the centre line.

“True. But you also do not get to complain about the unfortunate attire,” says the glasses male. An unusual yet familiar feeling return to the shooting guard—a warm and genuine fun that is caused by their banter. Although there is no specific meaning in their utterances, the greenhead is pleased by there is no presence of awkwardness in their relationship. The jesting in their expected friendship is somehow heart-warming.

“Worry not. We are going to win,” declares the former captain in his usual absolute tone.

The shooting guard smirks. The idea of them losing is more preposterous. He adjusts his glasses and takes a count at the opponents to judge their level of game. The conclusion he has in a few seconds is a subtle arrogance, that truthfully both of them require not their full strength to achieve victory. The players gather around the circle, and two of them stand inside in the preparation for tip-off. The referee eyes the players in last observation of making certain every player is in the proper position. Soon enough, the ball is thrown up into the air, and the whistle is blown. Their teammate succeeds touching the ball. The Emperor receives the ball and dribbles calmly over to the three point section. One opponent defends him in a slight provoking way—a typical way of streetball. He narrows his eyes and remains observant, regardless his pathway got blocked. The shooting guard already moves up behind the former captain. It is too familiar to play with the redhead, as if the connection presents miraculously. It did not vanish. The back pass is anticipated. The ball nestles comfortably in his hands. Without any delay, he goes into his form and shoots the ball. It arcs up impossibly high and straight fall into the basket—all net and no rim. As usual, he had already turned away and begun to walk back, whilst the crowd is left amazed. The shooting guard glances and finds the Emperor jogging beside him with a satisfied smile. He scoffs lightly and extends his fist at the former captain.

“Marvellous as usual,” comments the redhead as he bumps his fist lightly to the greenhead’s

“I know.” Immediately the shooting guard replies.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Have you received your clothes?”

questions the Emperor. The game has ended with an obvious victory. The players in their sudden team appreciated their participation and invited to a celebration party. He declined the offer politely, which results them to be freed from any chase by either other players or people from the audience.

“Yes, I have received them. Thank you,” replies the glasses male who is now walking side by side towards a crosswalk.

Steps halt when the light turns into red for pedestrian walking. Unfortunately, the shooting guard appears to be spacing out and continues his walking forward. The man ignores the Emperor’s alarmed voice. A car has been sounding its horn to warn. There would have been an incident if the Emperor did not grab the shooting guard’s elbow and pulls him back into the safety. Some people who witness the terrifying scene still look at them in a mild shock. His heart is beating quicker than usual after preventing an awful accident to happen. It has been a while since he experienced fear—fear of losing someone, forever.

“Akashi,” says the shooting guard in a quiet voice, “I apologise,”

It appears the glasses male is recovering from the surprise and attempt to steady his breath. The former captain speaks nothing involving to the matter and becomes rather cautious once they cross the road. He swallows thickly yet quietly. It should be soon until his erratic rhythm of heartbeat to finally calm down. His hand remains gripping on the shooting guard’s elbow without his full awareness. It comes into a realisation then they abruptly stops at a park. The Emperor releases the arm and advices the greenhead to pay attention to his surrounding next time. If the former captain was not there or quick, unwanted event would have occurred,

“Sorry,” says the shooting guard quietly still, as if a child realises the reason the mother is scolding about.

Inhaling deeply, the Emperor regains his composure that once crumbles because the leak of his emotion. He promises to not allow it to happen again.

“Where are we going?” asks the glasses male, breaking the silence.

“Are you planning to follow me everywhere today?” he questions back. The former captain does remember the obligatory of holding the lucky item for his fellow.

“Yes.” Shortly the shooting guard answers and continues to avert his gaze from the former captain, to hide a faint pink colour of embarrassment on his cheeks.

“Do you have something in mind?” engages the Emperor for involvement. It is pleasing to hear the shooting guard want his companion.

“I do not have particular plan nanodayo,” admits the glasses male. The man looks around them in searching for any place they could visit and ends with a soft sigh, “Would you consider a movie? We could eat lunch and go to my home, if it suits you.”

“If I am not mistaken, this should not be a date,” reminds the Emperor. There is a hidden playfulness in his inexpressive tone, although he has no specific intention in uttering those words but being straightforward.

“I am not well with movies. It would be better if you pick one nanodayo. There is a rental shop we could use,” dodges the shooting guard, whilst hiding his flushed face by adjusting his glasses.

“Very well.” agrees the Emperor.

The shooting guard leads to a side street next to an intersection to a certain modest and rustic shop. The man guides the former captain inside to the exposure of the crowded situation in the shop. The Emperor eyes the dish served on nearby tables and notices it is Okonomiyaki shop.

“It is not very sophisticated, but the food is rather satisfactory,” eases the shooting guard, who might concern that the place is not suitable for the Emperor’s preference.

The greenhead turns to the front desk and asks for an unoccupied table. A waiter leads them to the back of the shop and shows them the empty spot. After offering the menu cards, the waiter leaves them to ponder their selection of order. The former captain agrees his fellow to select the meal for them.

“We would like two shrimp and sauce Okonomiyaki please,” orders the glasses male after he catches a waiter’s attention. Their order is jotted down and the waiter leaves, after placing complimentary drinks for them. It has been too long since he leisurely visits a place with a casual purpose. It is very nostalgic at some point, until the redhead realises the amusement of enjoying each other’s company, regardless how less fancy the location than he usually attends to.

“Do you come here often?” the redhead opens a conversation.

“Not very often, I have accompanised Takao here occasionally.” answers the greenhead.

A dragged hum vibrates in his throat. Silence fills in between them again. However, there is no unwanted awkwardness, instead, he enjoys the atmosphere. None need to speak much yet their body language shows that they are content with one another.

“Have you resumed practice?” asks the glasses male this time.

“I cancelled practice today. I have a meeting early in this morning.” confesses the redhead unconsciously.

“You had a meeting?” the shooting guard is confused.

“It is weird that I did tell you,” regrets the Emperor.

“Why would it be weird to tell me?” the glasses male frowns at that.

“I have never told a soul,” admits the redhead in noticing the disappointment.

“You should,” the greenhead says quietly.

“Barely,” whispers the Emperor, as the food arrives and is served in front of them.

“You can always tell me,” adds the shooting guard in the same quiet tone. The former captain did expect his companion would ignore his whisper, or even more fortunate, miss it. However, the greenhead chose to keep it going. It impresses the Emperor how his fellow continues to be persistent in insisting his existence for him, although in a very coy way. The former captain rarely receives such treatment.

“Would you accompany me somewhere first after this?” the redhead asks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You did the payment,” says the redhead once they are outside the shop.

The shooting guard had to excuse himself to the restroom to pay for their meal. If not, the Emperor would have insisted in treating their lunch, and he did not want that to happen. He came up with the idea of their outing. Moreover, it is quite far for the Emperor to trip to Tokyo from Kyoto, so he should offer a good hospitality as the citizen here.

The former captain halts a taxi and gets in. It raises one’s suspicious undoubtedly, especially when the Emperor discusses nothing about their next destination. The shooting guard understands his fellow will not tell until they arrive, so he slides into the seat and settles back.

The Emperor mentions the address to the driver, which alarms him instantly. Out of many places in the world, their destination would be the location, but there is no horror imagination in his mind. Instead, the alarmed feeling dissipates quicker and changes into pondering the motivation behind their visit. He has a vague inkling of what this could be about, but the idea sounds absurd in his mind. He resigns himself to relax and observes their surrounding as they travel. The glasses male will not waste time to think but to wait for the answer to present themselves in due course of time.

Not for long, the taxi arrives and drops them off in front of a fancy wooden entrance after the payment. The shooting guard follows silently his fellow to a stoned pathway. His emerald eyes lock on the Emperor’s back with the same rigidly that his fellow is looking ahead with. Soon enough, he sees the former captain comes to a stop in front of him. Slowly, he covers the last few steps and stands a little behind his fellow. The glasses male turns to what the Emperor is locking his gaze onto and widens his eyes. His heart clenches upon a realisation that his previous thought, which he doubted obviously, was correct. The stinging pain in his chest seems not wanting to end anytime soon, so he closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

“Forgive me,” the Emperor’s voice speaks up slowly, “for bringing you here.”

“Do not apologise, fool,” he says, voice quiet with no heat at all. His eyes snapped open and fix the gaze on the redhead. There is an obvious concern appearing on his features. He swallows to find his voice.

“It has been a while since I visited her,” says the Emperor, “It would insult and anger someone if I wish to visit...my mother.”


	6. Continuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Veteran is being sentimental after finding the truth that the Emperor was suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo!   
> How is everyone?   
> I apologise for taking a long time to update. I got caught up with something urgent. 
> 
> To make it up, I will update quicker for the next chapter. 
> 
> For now, I present you the sixth chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Do comment and tell me your thoughts/reviews so far ~

Hesitation troubles his mind. It continues to re-sound the word reconsideration. It must be unwise to reveal the darkest occurrence in his past to any soul. The Emperor has been exposing supremacy and concealed his vulnerability away, for it is nothing but weakness. Yet, the tombstone, with a name of the only person who ever loved him, exists before his eyes proved that his decision is unwavering. He is unable to discover the expression displayed on his companion’s face, for the shooting guard chooses to stand a few inches behind him. The redhead minds not the distance, for he understands if there is awkwardness due to the quick escalation of the situation. Silence fills between them, which spares the Emperor time to embrace the resting place of his beloved one. There is only numbness dimming in his eyes, but an eternal sorrow lurks somewhere within, if one dares to inspect closely.

A bittersweet memory plays in his mind. A face resembles as his yet smoother in skin offered nothing but a beautiful smile. It had the power to lift up the young redhead’s after going through the struggle of living as the only heir of conglomerate’s son. For a moment, the young Emperor believed he may stay strong as long as the person stayed by his side. It was just until the shocking news of the death of his mother. It was the very first time the young and innocent child suffered a torment. The agony was unspeakable and uncountable to the point that he could not find a purpose or any meaning in life. He remembers not when he decided to strive when his world was simply crumbling down. There was no comfort but constant suffer from responsibilities and demands from various sources. He sought for a refuge but found no place to even respite. Fortunately, he discovered an escape deep within. The other entity provided him comfort. Even though if he must stay in the abyss within, he wanted to escape until he depends on his other self like he did to his mother.

“I failed becoming a qualified captain for all of you,” the Emperor breaks the silence.

“We failed you,” corrects the shooting guard immediately and adds, “I failed you.”

There is an obvious tone of guilt in the statement of the glasses male. The redhead insists on disagreeing, because the leader must be at fault if there is a failure in a team or organisation. He constantly sees the past events from middle school in retrospect. If he was not consumed in fear, perhaps things would have been better.

“In that case, we both were at fault. I cannot claim to have been a good vice captain...or a friend,” the glasses male concludes. His voice is hollow and spilling those words without restriction. It appears both of them are in the introspective mode, or specifically voicing out the regret they all chose to bury.

“I am sorry, Akashi.” regrets the shooting guard after a long pause.

The Emperor glances sideways to the greenhead and shifts his attention back to the tombstone. He steps closer and extends his hands to run his fingers on the carved writing on the surface fondly, “Quit apologising. None of anything that happened was your fault.” says the redhead who continuously decides to weigh the burdens on his shoulders.

“I did not apologise for that,” tells the greenhead with a sigh, “I said that because I never realised what you were going through. I could have but I never cared. That is not what friends do. I have learned that much now.”

Listening a rarity of understanding comes out from the shooting guard is astonishing. In a short period of time, his fellow has changed tremendously. It indicates there must have been an epiphany influencing the greenhead immensely until it feels as if he discovers a hidden personality of the shooting guard. Lips form into a thin line upon hearing the reason; regardless no one is able to see it. If he must be frank, he does not need sympathy or regret at the moment. He has understood since long that his teammates are strong and will eventually grow. It was his clueless self who learned only power can amend.

“I did not demand anything from you,” reminds the redhead and turns around to find the glasses male is closing his eyes in ponder.

“You should not have to,” mumbles the shooting guard and opens his eyes to meet the Emperor’s.

Eyes widen in surprise towards the shooting guard’s hand on his shoulder. The palm soon puts a pressure in a careful squeeze, which increases his perplexity. Another rarity renders the Emperor speechless upon the shooting guard’s change. The Emperor seeks for explanation on his fellow’s strange expression; the one displayed is unusual that he has never seen before. He expects the hand should withdraw soon enough yet instead it remains. The stoic expression twitches upon his questioning stare as if the time is ticking on him, but he still fails to explain.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The greenhead is in dilemma, torn between his stubborn aversion towards physical contact or his strong wish to comfort the Emperor. It is already looking ridiculously humiliating to offer the comforting gesture, which he has never provided to anyone on earth. His former captain appears puzzled and anticipates for his explanation of his action. He wants to just slap himself for deciding to do this. With a deep inhale, he reassures himself that it is necessary to make an exception, for the sake of his genuine wish to cheer the former captain up.

“Y-you could hug me, if you wish...” mutters the shooting guard in a low voice. It is rushed as if he actually does not want the redhead to hear.

He is inarticulate when the Emperor gently puts his hand off the shoulder and releases it from his grip with a faint smile. It stings to the heart. The smile delivers a message as if the former captain rejects his sincerity and would not take any kindness out of pity. He cannot conceal the disappointment passing fleetingly on his visage. He steps back and averts his gaze as if he just lost a battle. A gentle breeze blows by and ruffles their hair. The shooting guard watches green leaves on trees flutter in the distance. Subconsciously, he shifts closer to the former captain and gains a clear view of his fellow. The Emperor’s attention returns on the tombstone. It only shows that the redhead has not moved on at all from the sorrow of losing someone.

“You should cry,” the words slip out his mouth, despite the shooting guard intends not to voice it out. He anticipates a retort, at the very least, for his recklessness.

“There are no more tears I had to shed.” utters the Emperor in a quiet whisper.

Perhaps the TV shows his sister watches, or the drama series a certain hawkeye insists him to watch, influence him as much. A hand extends to land on the former captain’s shoulder for the second attempt. Ignoring the tensed muscles under his palm, he impulsively tightens his grip and pulls the shorter figure towards himself, gently wrapping his arms around before he could ever comprehend.

“Physical shows of affection do in fact help to alleviate pain,” reasons the shooting guard due to the shorter figure inside his embrace stiffens noticeably. Both of them analyse a situation in a logical approach. Thus, he provides a statement from a research paper he accidentally read not quite long ago. Moreover, he experiences the delight of receiving it when a certain hawkeye managed to get close to him. The feeling of caring is pleasant enough, though he often refuses to admit, especially when one is feeling down.

“You are supposed to hug me back, you know,” quietly the greenhead reminds, when there is no response from the Emperor. He anticipates a mental resistance from his fellow, because he can relate how prideful individuals like them respond towards sentiment. A part of him erases his hesitation entirely and pulls the former captain closer into him as an encouragement. He allows the silence to happen, for he knows the Emperor must be attempting to comprehend the situation. After a moment, he feels an awkward touch on his waist. It exposes the hesitancy of the Emperor, which he does not quite understand if it is the former captain’s stand-offish mature or if there is a deeper meaning.

“You will abandon me.” remarks the redhead out of the sudden. It causes the shooting guard jerk back and draws his hands away quickly. Emerald eyes are wide in an utter shock. Those words cause an ache in his chest. He looks straight at the redhead as he attempts to stop prickling in his eyes.

“You do not trust me.” says the greenhead in disbelief. He averts his gaze at the grass at his feet and suppresses a horrible feeling surfacing. The former captain doubts his faith. That is why he rejected their friendship. It is because he is incapable of gaining the trust, or even worse, he is never qualified to be the redhead’s friend. The negativity in his mind makes him saying his thoughts out loud, which he regrets immediately.

“Sorry,” he apologises in an unsteady voice and sighs deeply to regain his composure, “As always, speaking like you knows the future.”

“You will.” remarks the redhead. A slight scoff comes out his lips. He might fail in showing the Emperor what losing is, but he will not on proving that he will not do such betrayal. When he lifts his gaze up, the former captain is locking his gaze somewhere in the distance, as if he is praising himself of predicting an absolute future. It irks the shooting guard. He remembers the expression back in middle school where the redhead sounded so certain that a certain blonde would replace someone in the first string.

“Look at me.” demands the greenhead and invades the Emperor’s personal space by turning the shorter male towards him. His taped fingers are placed under the redhead’s chin and urge those pair of crimson orbs to gaze into his green ones gently.

“I am not going to abandon you.” promises the shooting guard, which only receives an indescribable look from his fellow. Doubt is still flashing in the piercing gaze of his fellow. He vows to himself that he will make it disappear, or he prays that someone will make the former captain let go of his reserves and express himself truly.

“Shall we go now for the rental?” reminds the redhead and breaks the intense moment abruptly.


	7. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shooting guard gets embarrassed of his impulsiveness. Luckily, the redhead is not conscious of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> As promised, I update quicker for this chapter. This will be a long story and slow building between these two. I always try to keep them IC and hope I have not ruined it so far. 
> 
> I present to you the seventh chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Foreseeing ability endangers possessor like a double-edged sword. It is both a gift and a curse that one must bear. The Emperor endures the risk of his accurate prediction and anticipates the pain alone. However, the current situation involves another. The wounded expression of the shooting guard impairs his confidence towards his prediction. For a brief moment, he doubts the absolute result of abandonment. Unfortunately, the darkness within him is too powerful. It continues to remind him the torture of isolation after the death of his beloved mother. If he succeeds overpowering the devil, It starts to prompt the desolation of Generation of Miracles and will effectively swallow the Emperor into a deep sea of gloomy abyss.

 ** _“I am not going to abandon you.”_** asserted the greenhead a while ago.

The lone Emperor did seek for insincerity in the pair of emerald eyes to convince himself, that his prediction is absolute. Yet, he found nothing but genuineness. Even so, something within him prevents to believe in a baseless promise. Silence attends between them in the taxi they halted a moment ago. Neither of them attempts to start a conversation, and both occupied with their own mind.

The destination is located near the previous Okonomiyaki shop, which causes the Emperor to apologise out of politeness for bringing them too far from the supposed route. The shooting guard assures that it is not something that he should apologise for and takes the liberty to pay for the service of the transportation. The greenhead, thereafter, leads him to the shop towards his left and pushes the door entrance open for the former captain that is unnecessary, but he appreciates the gesture. The two-stories building are quite big and filled with several shelves of CDs or DVDs sorted in certain categorisations. There are quite of people perusing the collections that make the place appear to be a favourite of the society. It is new scenery for the Emperor, and he records the novelty in his mind.

A sound of low clearing throat next to him soon distracts the moment. The greenhead breaks the silence, “You may look through the place and choose any one of your wish.”

“Very well.” replies the redhead. It will surely take a long while to explore every collection. Not spending another moment to waste, he steps forward to an aisle. Crimson orbs scan every CD as he walks until it comes into an abrupt halt. The images displayed on the CDs’ covers appear so vulgar, which causes his brows to furrow in puzzlement. He throws his gaze around to only spot the explanation that he unfortunately enters the adult section.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ace of Shuutoku chooses to sit down on a nearby couch, whilst waiting for his former captain to find his selection. After a few seconds of observing people, he pulls his phone out and checks for messages. There are several; one from the coach to remind tomorrow’s practice, one from the hawkeye who complains about not spending time together today, and the rest he blatantly ignores. A small smile graces to his face on the complaint. It lingers on his lips until his phone goes off. Without looking at the name on the screen, he accepts the call with the thought that would be the person he is smiling for just now.

“Yo! Midorimachi! How are you ssu!?” comes an annoying cheerful voice, which creates a big frown on his face. The shooting guard distances his phone from his ear and passionately presses the red button of his phone to end the call boldly. He immediately puts the device away to prevent any more disturbing calls.

Emerald eyes glance around from where he sits and land on the Emperor, who is looking mildly disturbed in his search. It concerns him enough that he must leave the couch and checks the section the former captain just left. A snort of laughter slips his lips upon knowing the reason. That was a priceless reaction, he thought. He returns to the couch after knowing everything is under control and decides to have a bit of innocent entertainment of watching the Emperor pick out a film. It is utterly amusing, not that he would admit. The former captain’s disturbed expression always appears each time he takes a closer look of a CD. From the distance, he can spot those eyebrows would meet in the middle in a subtle disgust or even perplexity towards the item he takes. Perhaps not any of the contents fit the Emperor’s preferences. The shooting guard spends a quite some time chuckling to himself occasionally upon the discovery of the precious expression of the Emperor. Thankfully, no one sits beside him, or else he might be taken to an asylum.

Soon, he sees the former captain is approaching with one CD in his hand.

“I hope you do not mind a detective story,” tells the Emperor.

“That is fine. Shall we check it out?” suggests the greenhead. He takes the CD and heads to the counter to handle the payment.

“I suggest you to allow me paying things in our outing.” says the redhead, once they are out of the shop.

“Of course, you can pay the taxi we should take to my house.” replies the shooting guard in a light sarcastic tone.

“It is a delight for me to do so,” admits the former captain. He emits a sigh for hearing the reason. It would be unfair to obligate his fellow to support them financially. The outing was prompted by him, or at least both of them. Therefore, he should contribute, even though his pocket money is limited. But, he is aware how to do savings.

“If you carry on in that way, you will spoil me,” There is a light tone in his voice to indicate he was teasing his former captain. It is responded with a small smile, which he gladly returns it in the same manner.

Soon, they find a taxi and head to the next destination, his house.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Excuse me,” greets the Emperor with the common expression when entering a house.

He removes his shoes and puts on the provided house slippers for guests. The former captain trails the taller male further into the house and reaches the living room. He scans around and notices the quietness in the surrounding.

“My parents are working, and my little sister is visiting a friend. So, do not hesitate. Make yourself at home. Would you like something to drink?” offers the host and already heads to a minimalistic kitchen a few metres from the living room.

“Anything you have, please.” answers the Emperor and chooses to sit down on the couch after being allowed to do so. During his waiting, he spends his time to observe the interior. The furniture is placed so neatly and at the proper angles, that results the house to feel more spacious. He also notices that every corner of the room is spotless. It is not surprising to know, since the shooting guard has the reputation as a clean maniac since middle school. It is one of his rare opportunities to visit a fellow’s house for casual occasion, and there is one thing he always feels envious about—a sense of security and peace, a place feels like home. Comfort.

“Please help yourself,” offers the greenhead. The taller male serves two glasses of orange juice on the table and goes to set up the connection of the CD player. The Emperor reaches out for one glass to take a sip, but it stops due to seeing his fellow holding out his hand towards him without looking. For a moment, he stares alternately between the hand and the back of the shooting guard’s head. Those taped fingers twitch as if they are anxious to receive something, whilst the redhead is still trying to comprehend the something that his fellow is requesting. His eyes fall to the glass of refreshing juice in his hand, and he comes up to a conclusion that the glasses male is probably thirsty. So, he places the glass on the palm without losing his grip until the greenhead receives it properly.

Quickly the shooting guard turns his head and exposes his questioning look at the redhead. Those emerald eyes alternate their gaze on him and the glasses for several seconds, before widening. An incredulous look emerges on his face upon realising that he failed to understand the shooting guard’s gesture. Lips twitch in amusement, and slowly the glasses male begins to laugh. A free hand flies to cover his mouth, whilst his eyes crinkle. The Emperor’s lids flicker towards the unexpected laughter. The scene is beyond his imagination even for his reserved and aloof fellow to be rather expressive. Head tilts in uncertainty of the reason behind the unrestrained laugher.

“Is there something on my face?” questions the former captain almost innocently.

Unfortunately, he cannot get an answer but receive a louder laughter from the glasses male. He sees his fellow attempt hard to stifle the sound and shifts to set down the glass on the table.

“Akashi,” the greenhead begins as the laugher has subsided, “I had asked for the CD.”

The shooting guard adjusts his spectacles and displays the smile that he has never seen before. It is the one that are undoubtedly genuine and warm, despite the previous attempts to quell it. In spite of his confusion, delight sparks in the Emperor’s chest. It was indeed once in a blue moon, that he oddly hopes the joyful laugh will not be the last time.

“I cannot believe you were being oblivious.” says the glasses male.

“You did not ask for it,” defends the redhead.

“Ah, true. I apologise. I should have specified.” regrets the greenhead half-heartedly and holds the smile on his face. The man proceeds to fetch the CD and inserts it into the system.

“I almost thought you wanted to shake hands,” thinks he out loud.

“Shake hands? Whatever for?”snorts the shooting guard and backs away from the television to see if the image is coming on screen.

“If you really wish, we can always do it. Here,” adds his fellow and withdraws to jiggle his hand out in front of the Emperor’s face slightly. He assumes that the shooting guard is feeling bitter still towards the rejection, regardless their reconciliation not too long ago. The redhead makes a face at the gesture, which he does not find it disrespectful as usual, and forms a small smile.

“Yes, we can always. Do not sulk about it again,” deadpans the former captain.

"Why would I possibly sulk about it?” retorts the greenhead, although he appears to attempt his voice to remain light in their banter.

The Emperor decides not to reply back and leans back to his seat. The film emerges on the screen and begins to play. His fellow moves to occupy a spot next to him. The redhead grabs a cushion and casually hands it over to the shooting guard, which the man discreetly hugs it close, that he notices.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He is partially engrossed in the film, which eventually becomes rather interesting in the first twenty minutes or so. Hand extends to reach forward to set his empty glass down. As he sits back, his lazy glance falls on the Emperor and stays there. He finds the redhead is not even watching. Those observant crimson eyes are hidden behind the lids and have no more attention on the screen. He is incredibly puzzled and unknowingly stares for too long (closely) on the Emperor to understand the situation. Occasionally, he catches his fellow’s gaze peeking and cannot help but to smile softly at the almost childish gesture. In some ways, there is a slight of happiness, not that he would admit, that the Emperor appears to be more relaxed in his presence and even retained a slight bit of playfulness earlier.

“I am watching.” defends the redhead after noticing that he is being watched.

His smile softens even more, “You could rest if you are tired,” suggests him softly.

A sideways glance of the Emperor looks considering, but he refuses in the end, “I should not,”

“Why ever not?” questions the shooting guard with a raise of his brow.

“We promised to watch film together,” states the fellow sitting next to him.

“True, but we had not accounted for your exhaustion. You should rest, and we can watch this later,” encourages the ace of Shuutoku. He begins to realise that the redhead tends to do literally everything. One may see him as a very busy adult that has no time for his children.

“Let us watch. It will be alright,” convinces the redhead stubbornly.

“If you insist. Just...” he hangs his sentence and pauses momentarily, “Just don’t feel obliged to continue. I would prefer you consider your own wants.”

There is a sound of sigh coming out from the Emperor, before slumping down into the couch and closes his eyes slowly. He warily watches his fellow with occasional several glances for a few minutes and eventually accepts the situation that the redhead is willingly to follow his suggestion. Concern arises when his mind remembers the conversation between them in the Emperor’s enormous house. Its atmosphere was extremely cold and distant, that one would not define it as home. Back in middle school, he heard for a rumour that his fellow’s family is expectant on him to be in perfection. It sounds like an exaggeration, but he witnessed how the Emperor’s vulnerability nearly came out into an exposure in the presence of his father. A chill run down his spine when the supreme image of the father appears in his mind. That man is dangerous, he thought. He wonders how the Emperor manages to live without being able to speak what he truly wants. The shooting guard is powerless to help his fellow out of the misery. So, at the very least, he wishes to provide unreserved situation whenever the Emperor decides him to be his companion.

Seeing the former captain sheds some of his reserve beside him and relaxed in his company makes him feel victorious. It feels warm and good to achieve something that he once thought is impossible. He sees the closed eyes and restful expression. Red strands are spilling over the eyes, which causes him involuntarily reaches out to brush the offending hair off the Emperor’s face. It takes a second for the shooting guard to register his own impulsive action. His hand freezes and withdraws swiftly before his fellow notices. He abruptly turns to stare at the lit screen and attempts to erase his burning cheeks of embarrassment. The shooting guard sits rigidly in his place and fixates blankly on the screen in disbelief. His traitorous hand just made that almost a loving gesture. He is relieved the Emperor is not unconsious of what had happened, he hopes.


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion of Generation of Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How are you everyone? I hope you are well.   
> I apologise I took a long time to update. I needed to fix several things and felt my mind got muddled. So, I had to rest for some time. 
> 
> But now I have finished the chapter. I don't think this one is as interesting. But I thought I needed it to show the thoughts of the characters. 
> 
> I promise I will update the next quicker! 🙇  
> So, I present to you the seventh chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos /comment if you like. I like critics! Thank you!

“Akashi-kun! Hello! Can you come to Tokyo on 31st January?”

A familiar cheerful voice and high-pitched tone of a female immediately comes out as soon as he puts his scarlet phone on his ear.

“Will it be for Kuroko’s birthday?” presumes the Emperor.

“How do you know, Akashi-kun? But anyway, everyone will be there to play basketball! Dai-chan and Kiichan already agreed! Tetsu-kun can join as well! Midorin will be there as well! Mukkun...well, we will figure something out!”

informs the female like a moving train, without the absence of her merry tone, regardless the puzzlement of her voice at the beginning. The accurate prediction of the redhead is terrifying sometimes. It is too obvious that she has been anticipating for the occasion. He has noticed since middle school that the female has put a feeling on the Phantom. It is impressive enough that she still holds it until now. It shows her seriousness of her own crush, yet it causes her to be oblivious of a person who actually has her concern. For the issue of the giant purplehead, he will handle it. The centre of Yosen often dislikes something that offers no benefits for him and that requires extra energy to shake the constant dullness he feels. Moreover, his ‘my pace’ persona goes too far sometimes and becomes challenging for everyone, for the purplehead can get a little spoiled and emotional. Even so, he is essentially an intelligent person. It will be difficult if one fails to notice how to pique his interest.

“I will come, Momoi.” confirms the redhead.

It instantly receives a joyful squeal from the female. Perhaps she did anticipate rejection due to the distance between Kyoto to Tokyo.

_Reunion, huh?_

It has been ages since there was a casual gathering with his former teammates. The tension of rivalry between them did keep them apart. He wonders how they are yet surely everyone has developed tremendously. The former ace of Teikou has become extremely agile than in middle school, as he predicted. Fellow basketball players claim him to be monstrous and inhuman for having his formless shooting techniques. The two-metre centre’s power has increased as well. The owner of perfect copy, also, has grown to a skilful player, regardless the exasperation he mildly felt when the blonde imitated his special technique. He is never useless that he dared to replace Haizaki with him.

_Midorima_

The name reminds him of his visit to the house of the shooting guard. Their activity was casual, but failed to be done completely. The Emperor decided to close his eyes due to his exhaustion. However, **he did not fall asleep.** When the glasses male disappeared to the kitchen to refill his drink, the Emperor would open his eyes to muse the action. The touch was too noticeable yet he could not comprehend the meaning behind it. An aloof and reserved man like the greenhead would have not engaged with physical contact. He requires more information through observation before coming up into a conclusion. The shooting guard must have not aware what he had done. The Emperor apologised for dozing off in the middle of their activity and excused himself to home. His car waited already at the front door. Apart from that, the shooting guard has become softer than before. His three-point shoot is as accurate as before but the distance is increasing. It may be too miraculous for a person can do so. But the glasses male is just talented.

He did fear their development due to his taxing position as Teikou’s captain, especially when there was no respect he earned from the starting players. Other than ruining his pride, the incident had proven him incapable, that he saw no other solution in his perspective than to change. However now, the Emperor is proud of them.

Fate had them encountered each other once more, and the exposure of a certain phantom’s way of basketball forced them to an epiphany. Individual victory holds lesser value, for the togetherness of a team is far more necessary. Witnessing the bluenette with his teammate reminded him the entertainment of playing basketball—the blessing of having a sense of comrades, instead of desperately chasing for lonely victory. Despite of the demand of perfection in any aspect of his life, the Emperor understands now that togetherness defeats individualism.

“Something good, Sei-chan?”

A flamboyant voice questions him after the call ends. The Emperor turns to the marvellous shooting guard of Rakuzan, “We are going to Tokyo.”

“Eh?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And then the star sign that is at last place today on the 31 st of January is...How unfortunate! It’s Cancer!**

“...!”

The prophecy aired on the telly instantly startles the second tallest person in Generation of Miracles. It has left him flabbergasted and forced him to postpone reorganising his belongings in his orange sport bag. The gathering ought to be fun with the involvement of basketball and his friends. It might ruin his plan to enjoy reuniting with his former teammates. Attempting to sustain his composure, the glasses male continues his previous activity and leaves the house. He should be calm. He can be calm. He must. This is not the first time he ranked at the last place. He can handle it. He must.

**Your lucky item is dry mushrooms. And with that have a nice day!**

“...!”

How hapless he is today! The necessary lucky item to save his poor life is not in his possession. A certain phantom’s birthday truly causes him to be wretched and miserable. Why must it be today not tomorrow!? By the entrance door of his house, he must witness a notorious black cat passing by right in front of his eyes. He is doomed, undoubtedly. Dare not to tempt fate, the shooting guard dials a number with his slightly shaking hand and delegates the task of finding the dried mushrooms immediately for his fragile being to the most dependable person he knows during emergencies. And now is urgent! The greenhead returns into his house and waits for the certain hawkeye to arrive an hour later.

“Come on, Shin-chan! Hop on! Let us find some ugly mushrooms for you!”

jests the hawkeye. He attempts not to suppress his amusement and snorts occasionally upon watching the dejected expression of the ace. Like a wounded child whose wish was not being granted by the gods, the shooting guard hops on and sits stiffly with his arms crossed in pondering of the future of his unfortunate life. He cannot be content unless, at the very least, the lucky item is in his grip. The hawkeye begins pedalling up front, whilst the ace continues to be extremely cautious of his surroundings. A car passing by makes him flinch because of his overdramatic imagination that the vehicle could have run into them. Next a person riding a bicycle approaching from being also causes him to flinch, because he imagines a worst scenario that the rider would jump into the cart and take out a knife to stab it right between his eyes. This is the worst day of his life.

“Yes yes yes! Sorry for the long wait!”

announces the hawkeye whilst ringing the bell of the bicycle. Emerald eyes peek to the left and notice a basketball court. Lips twitch in indignation due to the failure of informing him that the hawkeye would bring him here.

“Takao-kun? And..” acknowledges a familiar voice of a certain blonde.

“Midorin!” adds a high-pitched female voice that must be the former manager. The shooting guard feels betrayed. Attending the gathering without the lucky item is the same as suicidal. Moreover, a certain phantom, who apparently gets the first position for today, is in the same place as the one ranks the last; it should be too outrageous and threatening. Additionally, he would never get along with the phantom...or any of them. Just not.

“Oi, Takao. I am just asking you to help me get my lucky item. That was all.” tells the greenhead in his low voice without looking at anyone attending there. A frown mars his face. He undoubtedly would not move from this spot or anywhere at all until he gets his lucky item. He wants his dried mushrooms. It is simple as that.

“Yeah yeah. If you are not coming out of the carriage I am not giving you the item.” baits the hawkeye and takes out a bag of dried mushrooms from his jacket. For the sake of his lucky item, the shooting guard hops off the cart and receives the item yet with a frown is still displayed on his features. Indeed, he is being taken here without his consent. The glasses male deserves to feel annoyed. Yet, it appears the hawkeye nonchalantly ignores his apparent irritation and reports that his mission has been accomplished.

“I took the responsibility of successfully delivering the person to you guys!”

“Thank you, Takao-kun!” appreciates the manager. It sounds awfully suspicious between the two.

“Momoi, don’t tell me...” suspects the shooting guard.

“Yes! Takao-kun contacted me.” confirms the pinkhead with full confidence.

“How did you know Momoi’s phone number?” interrogates the greenhead immediately with the raise of his voice in disbelief.

“Then I will be leaving now. Get along with each other okay?” bid the hawkeye farewells without any shame for leaving him here with these people. A sigh of defeat escapes from his lips. His taped fingers push up his glasses. It should not be so bad to attend the gathering.

“Fine. Since I’ve already arrived, I might as well participate in the gathering.”

“You are really a pain in the ass.” comments a certain dark-skinned male.

Neglecting the witnesses, the shooting guard approaches the phantom and hands over a yellow duck keychain. No matter how unfortunate his position is at the moment in the daily prophecy, the bluenette should not experience the same misery as him. Not that he would admit that he did force the hawkeye previously to stop by at an accessories store on the way. He could care less. The gesture of giving present to the person celebrating his birthday is not significant and just a customary. It implies not that he has sentiment to the Phantom. He would not admit that he has it, a little, just a little, not as much or passionately. Soon enough, their attention shifts to a certain person approaching. Silence of indescribable feelings is occurring upon the sight. It can be assumed that the rest of his former teammates already presented here, including the manager, are astounded. Perhaps they would have never imagined that reunion with the former captain would ever happen, especially after the incidents in the middle school. The shooting guard was also sceptical due to the constant encounters of the same condition of the Emperor back then. But it was in the past. The Emperor stands with them with a gentler aura and without an atmosphere of tension. That is more worthwhile than anything, but he would not voice it out

The former captain appears well since the last time of his visit to his house. Taped middle finger goes up to adjust his glasses, and he averts his gaze elsewhere upon remembering the embarrassing occurrence in their activity of watching a film. He is still thankful that the former captain was in his short slumber, or else he would rethink his decision to attend the gathering.

“Akashichi, you came all the way from Kyoto, didn’t you?” presumes a certain blonde, who obviously would start a conversation with anyone.

“Yes. Kuroko, happy birthday.” congratulates the former captain with a softer voice than the last time they had a match in Winter Cup.

“Long time no see. Since middle school right?” speaks up the former ace of Teikou.

“Ah. You are right.” says the Emperor.

“We already have five people, but we’re missing someone.” says the perfect copy in altering the topic at the right moment.

“Murasakibara.” perceives the shooting guard. It appears the gathering will not be attended with the complete members of Generation of Miracles. The spoiled giant is less sentimental towards this kind of occasion. Moreover, the purplehead lives five hundred and ninety six point four kilometres away from the metropolitan city, if accurately speaking. One trip requires not only effort but also time consuming. It seems they would continue the gathering with the absence of the purplehead.

“Murasakibara will be arriving soon.” informs the Emperor with his signature absolute tone yet lighter than some time ago.

“Everyone, good morning.” greets the giant from the bushes. The prediction is correct. The shooting guard should always remember in the future that the accuracy of the Emperor’s prediction is always absolute—not always, but it often becomes true in most cases.

“I came over after I arrived in Tokyo. It was along the way that’s all.” tells the giant and joins them.

“Rakuzan and Yosen are going to have a practice match. Because of the great distance, we’ve chosen to stay at Tokyo.” adds the Emperor, which makes everyone other than the former manager to be in awe inside. It will need time to get accustomed again to the creation of solid groundwork and strategical approach of the Emperor, if involving something that the redhead wants to achieve.

“Then, let’s begin.” suggests the former captain with a light smile.


	9. Before and After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generation of Miracles has been mated to meet since the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! Mina! Genki? 
> 
> Gah! I apologise for updating so long. I guess my mind got muddled. I must find the way to have me sat down and write. It was difficult. I did research on every character of GoM to come up with this chapter. It's flawed! But I hope it's enjoyable. I will do better next time. 
> 
> Oh! I'm having a hard time to picture the relationship between Midorima and Takao😔. Will do it better in the next chapter! 
> 
> So, here I present the ninth chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Leaves kudo if you like it~  
> And do comment~~

“In the end, only Akashi seemed to have never lost a match.” concludes a certain dark-skinned male with a navy hair. . 

“Is that the case?” asks the Emperor rhetorically. 

“You’re always the champion.” concurs the owner of the perfect copy ability with the previous statement. The colour of blood orange spreads across the vast sky upon the setting sun at the horizon. The Generation of Miracles leaves the basketball court and hydrates themselves around the bench on the side. The nostalgic feeling is welcomed. The situation, where he and his former teammates he once led would gather in the absence of antagonistic tension, has been neglected but longed for. A wishful thinking that was impossible is currently happening. They could converse with each other so casually and in a friendly friendship atmosphere. Fate is unpredictably confusing. If it has been involving itself from the beginning of the encounter, the desolation, and the reunion of the Winter Cup, the plan must have been constructed so long ago and perfectly executed. It is simply complicated, predestination. Nonetheless, he is utterly grateful for meeting each of anyone who is standing right here and right now. The Emperor is fortunate to have encountered to them and to have his life changed to be more colourful and meaningful, because of them. 

“Even if it’s just a match, I am still pretty frustrated about it.” complains a certain shooting guard with his face obviously scowling. It is too noticeable that the glasses male disrelishes his defeat against the Emperor, not only of the match in Winter Cup, but at any subject especially in middle school. 

“No matter that, I am famished now” says the tallest member in Generation of Miracles nonchalantly. The personality of the giant did not change much. In the middle school, he would act so unconcerned about basketball. But deep down, the former captain knows the so-called giant baby has an interest in the sport just like everyone. It is simply the sport is lacking of challenge. He perhaps experiences the dullness the former ace of Teikou once felt yet he handles it calmer. Instead letting frustration engulf him, he would rather eat a lot. 

“Then how about we finish the gathering now?” suggest the Emperor, knowing the day is going dark.

“I agree.” accepts the Phantom towards the idea.

“Wait! Before we disband, why don’t we-“

Memory of the gathering is immortalised. One would remember every 31st January to be the day where the bond of friendship had been repaired and grown stronger than before. Everything that happened in the past is regrettable. The traumatic scar from it may not completely disappear yet gradual growing will always remind the Emperor that everything happens for a reason. Although it will be frustrating to have things go not as plans, he will eventually remember that life is unpredictable and uncontrollable. He cannot promise that he will be fine when his every groundwork created fails, but he will try. 

“Oi, Midorima, why are you bringing mushrooms?” asks the navy-haired man after peeking into the shooting guard’s bag. He has been organising his belongings inside for a quite some time since the taking picture ended. Moreover, the glasses male is bending over next to him. The former ace of Teikou feels that he cannot be blamed for peeking, because the shooting guard did choose to rummage his own bag next to him. He is innocent. 

“It is my lucky item, of course.” affirms the greenhead plainly.

“Can we eat them?” asks the giant baby straightforwardly and gets an immediate rejection from the owner. However, it appears it was too hushed until it got covered by a cheerful tone from a certain blonde.

“I am sure it would be delicious to be made miso soup!” comments the ace of Kaijo

“AH! Warm soup sounds good to energise me!” assents the dark-skinned male

“Miso? I want to eat it! I want to eat it!” follows the ace of Yosen cheerfully. 

Little did they know, t he shooting guard, whose mushrooms have been claimed by those three without his consent, is annoyed. 

“These mushrooms are mine nanodayo!” claims the greenhead after turning away from his unzipped bag. 

“Stingy Midorin.” mutters the sulky giant.

“Mean Midorin.” mumbles the blonde at the same time.

“What did you say!?” exclaims the irritated greenhead with a vein popped up on his head. 

“Well, these mushrooms look delicious.” says a certain bluenette who has already stood next to the Emperor with a bag of mushrooms in his hands. Everyone is speechless at the sudden turn of events. The innocent pair of baby blue eyes is staring at his astounded fellows in question. He knows they did not notice how the Phantom walked casually behind the giant baby and took the bag of mushrooms by the time the glasses male turned away from the bag. 

“Tetsu! Run!” exclaims the ace of Touou as he grabs the Phantom’s hand to flee with him. Due to the suddenness, the bluenette’s legs are unable to keep up with the dark-skinned male’s incredible speed until he gets comically fluttered in the air.

“Kurokocchi! Aominechi! Wait for me!” shouts the blonde and chases for the two.

“Daichan!” calls out the former manager and trails the blonde afterwards.

“Miso Soup~” utters the giant baby and jogs away behind the manager.

“KUROKO!” growls the shooting guard in the end, after successfully comprehending the quick change of the situation, and runs chasing the thief.

Lips part in astonishment at the dramatic departure of everyone yet it eventually forms a soft smile that had never appeared during his time after he switched in the middle school. The sight of the backs of his fellows distancing into the tangerine colour of the evening is priceless. The differences in the personalities in each of them are blessings. One may consider that they are their downfall, but he believes they create extraordinary power in Generation of Miracles. They are also the proof that they are... **meant to be together.**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

** **

** ** It must have been the worst day in his entire life. The Phantom stole the precious bag of mushrooms, which was aggravating that they were playing with the safety of his life! Fortunately, the ace of Touou stumbled on his own foot and crashed into a group of female office workers. It advantaged him to take the lucky item back into his possession. The former manager attempted hard to hide her embarrassment and apologised to the group on the behalf of his childhood friend, although the dark-skinned male felt it as a blessing to run into mature women, who have big breasts. How preposterous! Enough of that pervert! His unluckiness continued when a certain shooting guard from Yosen carelessly cooked his lucky item and served it to everyone, including the purplehead, who is known to have a never-ending hunger. How more chaotic his life could be! 

“Shin-chan, stop scowling!” snorts a certain hawkeye in amusement. 

The birthday party at the ace of Seirin’s apartment was quite pleasant; The Phantom was so expressive about his gratefulness and happiness for the valuable moment once in a lifetime. In the middle school, only the former manager and former captain noticed the day and congratulated the bluenette, before everyone was following the custom. He is sure the Phantom must have been just experiencing it the first time. Not that he cares much that the sixth player of Generation of Miracles is overjoyed or not. He considers the Phantom is just having his lucky day. He is Aquarius after all—his enemy for the day. 

“Midorin, you look old~” comments the giant baby.

“Shut up, Murasakibara.” rebukes the irritated shooting guard.

“Murasakibarachi is right, Midorimachi! Your expression right now can create early wrinkles!” tells a certain blonde.

“I don’t need your advice, Kise!” retorts the glasses male one more time, which induces another snort from the hawkeye, who finds the banter as amusement. 

“Akashichi, Midorimachi is cruel~” reports the blonde to the former captain with a fake wounded expression. 

“Well, it is late. I am sure there is nothing to worry about after we reach home.” soothes the Emperor who appears to perceive the cause of his eternal scowl. 

The four of them separated from the former manager and ace of Touou along the way. The fuss got reduced but there is not enough peace yet. Despite the noises, a nostalgic feeling comes into his mind. The Generation of Miracles usually went home together or stopped by at somewhere along the way back in the middle school. Unfortunately, it stopped when everything fell apart, especially when the Emperor changed into a cold-hearted beast. He turns his eyes at the former captain, discreetly, and is convinced that the present time is the essential one. The situation in the past will never happen again. The current one, where they have matured and grown, is the one that he cherishes, not that he will admit it. Anything can happen. It matters not to him if the friendship fails again. But, perhaps he actually wants it to exist for a very, very long time.

“Well, this is where we part.” announces the Emperor. He flashes a smile to the shooting guard and departs with the giant baby and the blonde. It appears the direction to their destinations are the same. So, the absence of them leaves the glasses male along with the hawkeye. 

“They are interesting, are they not?” comments the hawkeye whilst they are watching the three disappear in the distance. 

“Yeah.” agrees the glasses male, unconsciously. Once he realises his own stupidity, he clears his throat and adjusts his glasses, before leaving the smirking hawkeye behind. 

“Shut up.” tells the shooting guard in a low tone. The hawkeye continues landing the sneering gaze at him after catching up with the taller male. 

“Why? I did not say anything~”denies the shorter male with a playful tone. The shooting guard admits that the hawkeye was not wrong yet the continuous smirk must stop at once!

“Don’t talk to me anymore!” scowls the greenhead. It appears the lost of his lucky item is affecting him still. He strides forward without waiting for his companion, who is shouting for him to slow down. Since it would be rude if leaving the hawkeye disturbs the neighbourhood with his shouting, he slows down and allows the other to catch up. However, he avoids any eye contact with the man.

“Shin-chan! Come on! I will treat you Oshiruko tomorrow!” bribes the hawkeye. The shooting guard looks away appearing in a sulky mode. Even so, the pleading from the shorter male continues in constant. He attempts to throw his face away every time the hawkeye tries to peek at his scowling face. After a moment, the ace of Shuutoku begins striding forward once more leaving the shorter male behind just a few steps. During the absence of his companion walking next to him, the corner of his lips twitch ever so slightly in the night. 


	10. Fated Rematch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakuzan versus The Veteran in a practice match!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> Firstly, I apologise for not keeping my promise. My mind got muddled. I had to find my motivation to write. In the meantime, I researched on additional characters in this chapter. I hope I picture them well enough. 
> 
> Secondly, I also apologise if there's a typo, because I didn't check thoroughly like before (probably). 
> 
> Well then, I present you the tenth chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment :;

“Ne, ne, Akashi, tell us who our opponent is today!” 

A pleading whine comes out from a certain small forward of the powerhouse from Kyoto prefecture. The lightning beast of the Uncrowned Kings has been so persistent to gain the information since their arrival in the metropolitan city of Tokyo yesterday. The coach refused leaking the identity two times already, but it appears the blonde cannot surrender his curiosity. Therefore, he approaches the captain. In order to dodge wrath, if possible, from the Emperor for being questioned, the small forward emphasises the word ‘us’. So, he would not suffer alone. The captain is familiar already with his precious teammates. Their personalities are varied yet they are the ones that make everything wonderful. The Emperor silences his mouth pertaining to the information and announces to the players from Rakuzan that they have arrived at the destination. Everyone gets off the rented bus and stands by the gate of a certain school. 

“I thought the building would be larger than this.” comments the vice captain with his signature flamboyant voice. 

“EH! You sound like you already knew, Reo-nee! Unfair! Next year, I will be the vice captain!” cries the small forward who is surprisingly perceptive to notice the implication of the previous comment. 

“That is impossible! We are going to graduate next year, unless you want to stay with Sei-chan,” retorts the shooting guard and pauses to change his tone to become slightly smoother, “Well, staying with Sei-chan is not bad at all. I would like to do that~”

“Shuutoku, huh? We will crush them again today with my muscles!” declares a certain muscular man, who just read the name of the school by the entrance gate, and flexes his biceps. Suddenly, an unpleasant sound explodes from the muscular centre of Rakuzan in the process. 

“Eikichi, could you stop?! It has been two years!” yells the vice captain in an obvious disgust. The first year players that newly entered the club fail to suppress their amusement from seeing the seniors in muffled snorts. The scolded muscular man accepts the attention on him rather nonchalantly. Although he already became aware that the captain once advised about politeness, the habit is still difficult to erase. Additionally, it is torturing and unpleasant to hold the gas in. 

“Ha ha ha! That was one of the loudest!” acknowledges the small forward without trying to conceal his laughter. 

The Emperor permits the casual banter to happen. The beauty of having differences should be embraced and utilises it to be an invincible power. Moreover, listening to the unrestricted conversation and interaction between the teammates are very endearing to see. Crimson eyes throw the gaze on the surrounding and fix on the building up front. He has not visited the location even once yet there is a subtle longing feeling of meeting a fellow. It has not been a year that he must reunite with a certain glasses male again. It ought not to be regretful to be involved in the occasion soon. But, a tiny desire in his mind wishes that they would meet in a friendlier scenario. However, anything that pertains to basketball is interesting to him; especially the last match with the greenhead was thrilling enough. Now, he is looking forward for more in the condition of him has returned to his true self. 

The atmosphere eventually alters into a more intimidating one just by a single glance from the captain. Excessive confidence of supremacy exudes from the group of players of Rakuzan. Their faces express not a single trace of fear but starvation for crushing their opponent until hope ceases to exist. With the Emperor leads in the front with his jacket draping over his shoulders, the menacing aura of superiority trembles anyone who passes the group by.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ne, Shin-chan, I heard Miyaji-san planned this practice match with the coach. We do not know who the opponent is. Also, our first years are still like new born. We are doomed!” whispers a certain hawkeye as quietly as possible. It would be dangerous if the mentioned person hears. A basketball collides on the back of the point guard’s head quite roughly, until it causes a loud thud and a cry from the victim. Instead of expressing his pain, the hawkeye gets mentally inferior upon knowing who the thrower is. The glasses male, who witnesses the merciless violence, could only blink in speechless.

“What are you saying we are doomed? Our first years are better than you last year!” retorts the captain of Shuutoku. The duo zips their mouths tightly in a hope that the dark-blonde captain in a resemblance of his older brother would calm down his anger. “Continue your warm ups!” orders the captain of Shuutoku. 

“Yes!” complies the hawkeye, which is followed by the greenhead. 

Indistinct noises in the distance attract the players who are warming up in the gym. All stops their dribbles and shootings and throws their attention on the entrance in curiosity. Unrestricted gasps echo in the room upon the reveal of crimson hair followed by taller figures that wear a signature white jersey. The last time he laid his eyes on the person was in Tokyo. Despite of the information that the former captain has returned to his normal self, nothing can erase the supreme aura the Emperor is exuding whenever he goes. 

“Rakuzan?!” The hawkeye expresses his disbelief just like everyone else in the team. There was no good memory in encountering the powerhouse of Kyoto but a traumatic defeat. Every single one of them who witnessed and played in the semi-final of Winter Cup shall always remember the bitterness upon the absolute defeat. Their every attempt had never had hope. 

Two coaches from the teams exchange greetings and appreciate one to another for the initiation of the practice match. The shooting guard eyes the captain of the opponent team in his stoic expression. Regardless the quick reunion between him and his former captain is quite pleasant, the competitiveness arises inside him. After all, his wounded pride would always seek for the day where he and his team would be the winner against the Emperor. The powerhouse of Kyoto sets down their belongings on the provided bench out of the court and follows the order of their captain to do the warm ups. It always sends a shiver whenever one witnesses the accuracy and excellent level of the players’ simplest techniques. It appears the captain has been training the players with extreme menu until basketball got absorbed into the veins of every player. Underestimating the opponent team would be unwise, despite the confidence he may have upon the chance of success of his shootings. Several minutes are given, before the announcement of the practice match that will soon begin. Two captains of the team approach each other and meet in the centre of the court. The Emperor appears very calm and softer by features, but his crimson eyes are still piercing as ever. Both eventually return to their teams for briefing with the starters before the match.

“Rakuzan is strong, but we are going to win.” remarks the captain in their huddle. His eyes form into comical blazing fire to his pause, and a wild aura surrounds the younger brother of the previous Miyaji. An evil smirk also forms his lips so obviously until sweats roll down on the temples of the teammates. “They are going to pay for last year’s semi final.” 

_So this is all revenge,_ thought the shooting guard and the others. 

“So we have to meet in this occasion after all,” begins the former captain after he accidentally walks entering the court. A light scoff escapes his lips. It should be rather ironic to fight on the different sides after the sentimental reunion in the birthday of a certain Phantom. However, he would not want it in a different scenario, because deep down he desires to defeat the Emperor just once in his life. It is too irritating that he has never once achieved the first place if the former captain gets included in the situation. 

“I do not plan to lose this time.” states the greenhead as he pushes his glasses up his nose with his middle finger. A low chuckle comes out from the Emperor.

“I do not plan to go easy on you as well,” tells the redhead, which induces his sense of competitiveness for the game. He truly anticipates for the match, “By the way, Midorima, your hair cut...”

“Shut up. I know.” cuts the shooting guard off. He has had enough comments on the new style of his short haircut.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The starters of two teams line up in the middle of the court in procedure and proceeds for the tip off. The Emperor observes the position of the foes or allies with the enhanced ability of his eyes. Every expression of the players is showing anticipation and great focus. The rivalry exists still yet the tension of fear does not. If he must define the situation, he would say that the opponent team is firing up as well as being cautious to go against his team. It should be an interesting match. The thought of it excites the captain of Rakuzan. He becomes rather impatient to play and executes some plans that his strategic mind has created and shared to everyone in the team. 

On the first round, the captain spends his time for a further observation of the two new recruits. They have a strong potential in the shooting guard position and the centre position. The practice match was designed to test the some of the potential first years. Their mentality and skills ought to be developed and trained after all. That leaves the Emperor, the third-year small forward, and another second-year player that succeeded in claiming his position as a starter a few months ago as the old members. The first round ends with draw. Rakuzan could put up a fight, even though the opponent team was using the shooting guard and hawkeye. On the second round, the captain permits the players to be more all out than the first one yet still stick to the plan.

“Eh? Miyaji-san, did you cut your hair to be more like me? I am honoured!” says the lighting beast to the captain of the opponent team, unaware that the previous one he met in the Winter Cup was a completely different person. 

The mentioned person does not appear pleased, He considers that the small forward of the opponent is making fun of him and underestimates that he cannot steal the ball, “Just who the heck are you brat?”

“EH? You don’t remember me? We met in Winter Cup,” reminds the blonde man in oblivion of the situation. 

“No, that was his older brother.” informs the glasses male of Shuutoku, who coincidentally stands near the two men, guarding the Emperor. 

“Eh? Seriously?!” exclaims the small forward in disbelief. He glances to everyone, trying to convince himself that the information is to be trusted. 

Every head in the gym nods in sync, as if the blonde is the only person that is very insensitive. The hawkeye is finding the conversation amusing and could not help but to snort.

“Shut up, Takao.” tells the greenhead with his usual flat tone. 

“How boring~” comments the lighting beast with a disappointed tone. 

A huge vein pops out on the temple of the captain of Shuutoku upon the humiliation. No matter how much he respects his brother, it should be rather disrespectful for a man to be compared. The resemblance of the previous Miyaji extends his hand swiftly in an attempt of stealing the ball when he considers the dribbler is less cautious of his attack. Unfortunately, the small forward crosses the ball to his other hand and drives in with his three fingers. He passes the captain of Shuutoku and jumps for a lay-up. Even when the opponent centre attempts to block his shoot, the blonde quickly alters his technique into a double clutch. The ball smoothly goes into the basket. 

“Akashi once says using bad words does not make you stronger. So,-” pauses the small forward after landing on the ground and turns around to expose his beastly smirk and ridiculing expression to the captain of Shuutoku, “You are nothing but weak.”

Upon the retreat of Rakuzan to their side, a dark aura floats off the captain of Shuutoku. An evil grin, almost maniacal, emerges on his face, “They are going down.”

The Shuutoku players gulp unconsciously and stiffen when the captain decides to do the throw-in. It appears the match would go out of plan, because of the intense match between the two blonde men. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last shoot was not from his team. It was a brief battle between the aces of each team. The Emperor engaged immediately when the ball was passed into his hands. It appeared the redhead predicted that the team would put one last hope to the shooting guard. He was walking right into a trap. It was foolish of him to get swayed by the emotion until he was less cautious to even notice it. Before he even shifted into his shooting form, the Emperor stole the ball way too swiftly until the shooting guard of Shuutoku was left speechless. The pass break occurred. The former captain made a long pass to a first year of Rakuzan, who was already running to the ring of his team. Before the teammates could ever anticipate, the ball was shot with a perfect lay-up to determine another defeat of his team by ten points. 

All players line up in the middle and bow according to the procedure. Some players in the opponent team cheer for their success upon defeating the veteran. Although it was a mere practice match, there is a reputation each team must persevere. 

“I will go to the restroom.” announces the glasses male to his teammates and excludes himself from the conversation of the plan of both team whether to stay or just visit a hot spring nearby. It should be relaxing to soothe the sore muscles after the practice match. Unfortunately, the idea does not interest the shooting guard. At least, at the moment, he wishes to go to the restroom. He enters a hall towards the locker room in a leisure pace and usual stoic expression. The hall is absent from crowd, so the freedom to look slightly dejected is present. It should have been only a practice match, but he cannot see it as a trivial thing. When he lost from the Phantom’s team for the first time, he felt his pride was torn apart by force. It was very unpleasant. The similar feeling is happening at the moment. However, he is stronger than before. Nonetheless, it will take a while until the feeling disappears. He sits down on the bench in the deserted locker room and sets down a calendar (lucky item) next to him. By the time he heaves a long sigh, the door is opening up to expose the attendance of a certain hawkeye.

“Shin-chan, are you crying?” asks the hawkeye to tease.

“I am not of course nanodayo!” retorts the shooting guard in irritation almost immediately. Yet the annoyance subsides too quickly to even make the banter last not. He turns to give his back to the hawkeye and narrows his eyes. He is praying that god will erase the awful feeling in his chest at the moment. He dislikes the failures that mock his position as a shooting guard. A light touch on his shoulder drags him out of his thought. It was internally startling, but he rejects not the gesture of consolation. It sends unusual warmth that overwhelms the stinging sensation inside his chest. It is oddly aching mildly until it gets him very uncomfortable. He furrows his brows in the middle in suppressing the emotion from leaking too apparently. But he becomes aware eventually that the touch is encouraging him to pour out the emotion, so he could feel lighter. His hand rises up to land on the top of the hawkeye’s in hesitation at first, as if he is getting to familiarise the skin, form, and feeling it gives. Soon enough, his long fingers grip around the other hand into a light squeeze. 


	11. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor and The Veteran visit the onsen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo!  
> How's everyone?  
> I apologise for updating so late. Again, my mind got muddled. The idea was there, but I couldn't seem to pour it out. 
> 
> So, I tried my best to write enough in this chapter. 
> 
> I hope it's not too horrible. 
> 
> So! I present to you the eleventh chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment ~~

When one dwells in the darkness for far too long, the light can turn into a garden of thorns.The pointed ends of them slice his skin in a warning of stepping closer to the illumination. Regardless the temptation of the warmth it shines to, the road to erase the darkness is barely free, for it latches to the soul. The Emperor witnesses the point guard of the opponent entering the locker room with his narrowed eyes. It should be unwise to peek inside the tiny slit of the unclosed door, but he has to find the evidence of his assumption. There is no more explanation needed in the gesture where the shooting guard comfortably lays his hand on his basketball partner. A man like the glasses male will not permit a meaningful physical touch if it is against his will. For the first time in his life, he dislikes the accuracy of his prediction. The truth reveals a thousand invisible needles right in front of his eyes and threats him to distance himself from the occurrence. Therefore, he cancels his intention to approach the shooting guard and departs from the entrance of the locker room to keep his distance. 

“Sei-chan, where have you been!?” a high-pitched voice of the panicked vice captain cries out as soon as he locks his sight on the Emperor in the distance. The captain of Rakuzan postpones answering until he properly reunites with his teammates. Fortunately, his tendency of observing every situation before decision-making prevents him from lying. 

“Ne, ne, ne, Akashi! When are we going? I can’t wait to throw myself into the onsen!” interrupts the small forward of his team in impatience and sways his body side to side in excitement. 

The Emperor displays the softer expression of his, since the basketball time is over. The restricted persona upon his important position as a captain must be temporarily dysfunctional. Therefore, he is able to maintain politeness to the seniors at the very least. After all, manners maketh man is taught in his upbringing. 

“The bus is surely waiting by the gate.” says the captain in a resourceful tone as usual.

In the corner of his eyes, he catches the return of the shooting guard along with the hawkeye. Their teammates question about their brief disappearance; the explanation from the hawkeye gets light-hearted chuckles from the teammates, when he jests about the glasses male was crying over his second defeat against Rakuzan. The statement receives an abrupt retort from the shooting guard yet he bothers not to elaborate his indignation. The Emperor casually observes the occurrence and concludes that the reason from the change of the glasses male is undoubtedly because of the basketball partner; regardless the involvement of the teammates is as essential. The conclusion gives birth to an odd feeling inside his mind. There is a wish suddenly popping up that his presence should have been included in the picture. But it sounds truly impossible. If he was elsewhere, he might have not met his teammates in Rakuzan. It is also unwanted. Perhaps one is not supposed to be greedy. Yet, desiring something is inevitable. 

“Do you still remember the room we visited last time, Akashi?” questions the coach of Rakuzan, who is approaching him. 

“Yes, I remember. I will join you after seeing everyone leaving.” answers the former captain. Upon the absence of the two coaches, the smaller male appears to put in several papers neatly into a business file. Since he has to join a discussion pertaining to the practice match just now, he gets the permission to not joining the visit the onsen. He already asked the assistance of the vice captain to herd the participants of the event to the entrance gate for the departure. 

“Why are you not joining?” inquires a familiar voice of the shooting guard, who apparently was seen to stay behind and approached the Emperor after the absenceof their coaches. 

“I have reports to do. I have permission to not join in such occasion,” answers the Emperor. 

“Then make this a rare occasion,” insists the shooting guard as subtle as possible. There is a slight confusion inside his mind. It should not be bothersome if there is none of his presence in the event. The shooting guard should have understood that his character is unsuitable for social engagement. Despite his expectation to change his attitude more for the better and to become more approachable, he sees the occasion is unnecessary to bond with other players. His teammates already quit trying to drag the captain or make him see that such occasions may be entertaining. However, his professionalism prevents him falling into the indulgence. The Emperor holds several important positions in the school that give him responsibilities. He prefers not to create piling up reports to do; it would have been overwhelming and ruin his time management. 

“Just come.” adds the glasses male upon his silence. His fellow must be perplexed himself upon his own invitation, or his tendency of overlooking a situation prevents him to see the truth of his own motivation. 

“Very well.” decides the Emperor. He might regret it yet he understands that it should be enjoyable to spend time with the shooting guard. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where is Akashi?”

A certain blonde from the powerhouse of Kyoto appears glancing to every corner in searching for someone who is not present in the hot spring. The surrounding partly fills with warm steam from the onsen water and a sight of several shirtless men from both teams dipping their sore bodies into the water. There is no modesty in the outing with the Rakuzan. The usual accommodation gets upgraded to better facilities due to the association of the other school. There is a brief awkwardness from the Shuutoku people in the beginning, but nothing can hide their excitement from finding big rooms they are going to stay in until tomorrow. A certain shooting guard, who refuses to take off his glasses even in the bath, shares the thought with the energetic fellow of the Uncrowned King. The former captain did join them until in the reception table. He handled the division of the rooms with his captain, since the participants are quite plenty. He, thereafter, has not seen the redhead again. Perhaps he should have visited his room...or not. Yes, not. 

‘Did he lock himself in his room and play Shogi himself?’ assumes the shooting guard in his mind. It appears the stern expression of his gets noticed from the hawkeye, who is sitting in the water next to him. He quickly shakes his head and closes his eyes to mind not about it to focus on healing his sore muscles. 

“Why are you searching for him? He won’t join a public bath and see your all nasty bodies.” tells the vice captain of the Rakuzan with his flamboyant tone. Several people from both teams snort in reaction, which taunts the lightning beast to stand in the pool to expose his well-built body.

“My body is fine! I have even got abs!” brags the blonde small forward.

“Huh? Of course no one can beat my muscles!” retorts the dark-skinned male of the Uncrowned Kings and poses next to the smaller blonde. 

“Both of you are nasty!” remarks the shooting guard of Rakuzan in a witty manner. 

The banter creates a quite entertainment for both teams. There is no more tension and competitiveness from the previous practices much but a friendly atmosphere. It shows that a healthy rivalry is possible if both parties see in positivity. 

Suddenly a light scoff distracts the attention of everyone away from the three Uncrowned Kings, “Apart from both of you, I have the nicest body.” states the captain of Shuutoku, which brings puzzlement and jaw-dropping scene from his teammates, including himself and the hawkeye next to him. 

“Huh? Is this fishbone speaking?” ridicules the centre who adds the word ‘muscles’ proudly in his every move in basketball. 

“FISHBONE!?” the captain of Shuutoku stands with a vein popped up on his head. The hawkeye, unlike everyone, shamelessly laughs at the counter of the Rakuzan’s centre. It appears he finds it hilarious. 

The entertainment continues to pamper the players from both teams. The shooting guard, unfortunately, chooses to leave discreetly after informing the hawkeye that he will be returning to the room first. The glasses male washes up his body in the locker room quickly, so he will not spare a time for his mind to dwell on unnecessary thoughts. Approximately five minutes, he decides to walk out the building of the inn and strolls in the garden for some fresh air. The sight of trees and bushes are quite pleasant. Living in the metropolitan city does not give one a relaxing sight but a bustling street every single day. It is always so stressful to see. The city is advanced yet pressuring his body, mind, and soul. Not to mention, people have less sanity in the city due to the burdens on their shoulders. He has the concept from seeing his parents taking long hours of work simply to put food on the table. Moreover, they have to pay for his younger’s sister tuition, which is not cheap at all. That is why he is expected to do well in school, so he can have a better future. The shooting guard is not naive and understands the necessity of having good grades. Regardless of his indifference, he does wish to enrol in a best university. Before he gets so immersed in his random thought about the future, he catches a sight of a red-haired person, leaning against the railing of a bridge situated over a pond. Steps are halted. He is considering if it is wise to approach. From this distance, it can be assumed that the certain redhead is staring at the reflection of the moon on the surface of the pond. He wonders if he is thinking about Shogi.

“Akashi.” calls him out after he decided to approach his fellow. The mentioned person bothers not to glance over and shifts his gaze up to the night sky. The shooting guard follows the direction of the gaze and notices that there is a rarity of stars in the sky of metropolitan city. 

“How do you like the accommodation?” questions the redhead.

“Everyone likes the big rooms,” comments the shooting guard and adds an open question, “You are the one who upgraded them, are you not?” 

As usual, the Emperor silences his lips upon sharing any fact and leaves him wondering until the truth reveals by itself. The greenhead is already accustomed with the distinctive of vagueness of the former captain, so he chooses not to push further. 

“Midorima,” begins the Emperor, disturbing his silence of adoration upon the scenery of the garden. 

“What is it?” replies the glasses male. 

“You adore Kazunari Takao.” states the former captain. His jaw drops slightly in an utter shock. He did assume that the question would probably have been about basketball or school. Never have it ever crossed his mind that the Emperor would create the statement he doubts he can neither confirm nor deny. 

** ‘Why is he asking such thing?’ **


	12. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor realises something. And it is dangerously destructive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How is everyone?   
> Hope everyone is healthy! 
> 
> I apologise for procrastinating the update. I was quite unsure how the story would go, but I think I know. Hopefully. Forgive me for typos or grammatical errors. My mind has been muddled. Grrr, I can't seem to have the Zen mind. 
> 
> The story will finish probably soon. Just only 4-5 chapters more. 
> 
> So! I present to you the twelfth chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! :;

Melodious tune of a complex romantic piece induces anyone to pause their actions and be fascinated. Mobile long fingers, whose owner is monitoring the accuracy of the notes he puts pressure upon, continue dancing on violin strings. It has been two weeks since he touched the instrument due to school works and several other activities in his schedule. His violin teacher assigns him to practice the intermediate piece to train his fingers and remember basic techniques. 

“ _Wakadanna-sama.”_

interrupts a modulated voice by the entrance of the drawing room. The house butler is aware that there should not be any disturbance during the practice hours of the young master. However, the matter he is about to remind is urgent. The young master abruptly stops his playing and lowers down the instrument to land a piercing gaze at the butler for explanation. 

“Forgive me for interrupting,” apologises the middle-aged man with an arm crossed over his front in courtesy. With a slight bow of his head, the butler then continues, “It is eight o’clock. You have an appointment with your friend at nine.” 

“Very well.” responds the redhead and dismisses the butler. 

**_ “T-that is not possible nanodayo; an utter nonsense for you to assume, Akashi.” _ **

**__ **

The hesitant retort that was uttered by a shooting guard from Shuutoku resounds in his mind out of the sudden. His straightforward question was not answered in the end. He was left alone on the bridge after the rushed excuse of the greenhead that it was his time to return to the room, or else everyone would wonder about his whereabouts. A rigorous observation is unnecessary, because everything is too obvious for him. The problem is the greenhead has the tendency to overlook at matters until he ends up going around the truth. The Emperor knows him well and understands that it ought to be wise to have a reasonable distance between them. He wonders why it is so difficult to decline the request of the shooting guard to give him a tour in Kyoto two days ago. Perhaps it is his nature to share his kindness, especially after a long time period of hiding in the darkness; he would like to replace his intimidating reputation to the approachable one. That includes when pertaining to the shooting guard. His mind is aware that the glasses male treasures his current teammates. However, a certain person causes an odd feeling in his chest every time the man is close to the shooting guard. It was not there at the Winter Cup. It did not exist at the reunion. There is no awareness until the emergence of discomfort in his chest was triggered by seeing the shooting guard in the locker room last week. It perhaps emerges, he assumes, because the glasses male appeared when he was crumbling down. It should be logical if he finds a sense of security with the greenhead. It is common in a friendship. But there is no explanation he could find that he is feeling danger if he continues the friendship with the shooting guard. 

The Emperor brushes the thought off and quickly prepares himself for outing. The house butler did offer to use the car, but he insisted he would like to use the train as transportation. It is rather suffocating being spoiled by the wealth of his family. The crying soul within him demands for a freedom. Whenever there is a chance, he always chooses to leave his background and surname behind and walks on the pavement alone as a civilian. From the manor, he heads to the train station. 

“Akashi _-san_ , good morning. A pleasant weather today eh?” greets a certain old woman in front of a bakery with a tray of breads on her hand. The Emperor flashes a warm smile and greets in return. 

“The breads smell good as usual, Fujiwaki _-san_.” compliments the redhead.

“Here you go. I made many red beans bread this morning. Have some for your breakfast, Akashi-san.” offers the female baker a plastic bag of four breads. He cannot refuse again. It would be so impolite of him, so he appreciates the thoughtful gesture and promises that he will pay for next time if the baker gives him more bread again when he passes by. The Emperor then proceeds greeting back several people along the way to the station and immediately follows the train headed directly to the JR Inari Station.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ “You adore Kazunari Takao.” _ **

The statement was utterly shocking. It was not definitely changing into a form of question. The tone used was full of confidence, as if the former captain had done a deep analysis to come up into the conclusion. It could be untrue. However, one that doubts the quick-witted observation of the Emperor ought to do a introspection. But the statement was ridiculous. That cannot be true. It is too impossible. In a sense of partnership, indeed, his basketball partner fascinates him. The consistency for development the hawkeye does have been quite astounding. He, who never valued teamwork, suddenly has his perspective changed. The epiphany did not come from a certain Phantom alone, but his teammates and the hawkeye as well. Stubbornness may not admit it all the time yet deep down he already believes in his teammates in basketball. But the use of strong word the former captain uses was clearly in a different sense. It was...

“ _Onii-chan_! What are you doing? Let’s go!” comes a light voice from a female child whose little hand is in his. Upon the opening door before them, he leads the younger sister of his entering one of the train carts. 

“I cannot wait to see the Kyoto Shrine!” exclaims the sibling of his. 

It was announced a week ago that his father would have a job in the prefecture that is well-known for possessing plenty of classical Buddhist temples and shrines. Due to its traditional atmosphere, his father invited the members of the family to have a short vacation. His mother, who was quite stressful because of her work pressure, immediately used her annual leave and brought her children with her. Since today her mother decided to have personal time, the shooting guard was assigned to watch over his sister. It could have been easier to handle if her sister minded not to stay at the hotel they are staying over. It would have not triggered the idea to ask a certain redhead to give them a short tour around Kyoto. The idea was incredibly impulsive, but the shooting guard considered it wise and beneficial. He would also like to spend time with his fellow. It is difficult to do an outing with a friend who lives far away from where one lives. He sees this as a rare opportunity to meet the former captain in the planned meeting point. 

“Akashi.” greets him after spotting the sight of the former captain leaning against a pillar at the Inari Station. He succeeds maintaining his stoic expression so far and hopes it will continue. Because ever since the shocking question the last time they met, he has been unsettled thinking to face the former captain again. There is somehow a needto discover a certainty to answer the question, although partly he is positive the question will not be brought up anymore. 

“This is my sister I told you about.” adds him thereafter. 

“ _Hajimemashite!_ My name is Midorima Keiko!” introduces ten-year-old little sister of his. He had informed the Emperor the attendance of his sister upon his request and took the liberty to explain the situation why he ended up asking for the assistance. He also explained to his little sister that there will be his fellow living in the Kyoto prefecture that would be so kindly to tour them around. 

“I am Akashi Seij ū r ō. ” replies the redhead in return with a light smile. 

“Where are we going now?” asks him. The Emperor reveals nothing to their schedule here. He bothers not to be curious, because he knows the nature of his former captain that tends to be mysterious yet his plans always work. The former captain offers a bag of some bread. He insists that the taste is worthwhile. The shooting guard denies not that his hunger would worsen if he does nothing to settle it down. So, he appreciates the gesture and humbly accepts the offer. Red bean is his favourite, so he minds not as well

“Fushimi Inari, if you do not mind. We only need to walk for four minutes from here.” tells the former captain.

“I do not mind at all.” responds him. It is a common knowledge that the prefecture has plenty of shrines and temples; they are the landmarks of the area. So, it is normal to include one of the famous shrines to visit in their tour. 

“We can have some sushi afterwards,” says the redhead, specifically to his little sister. Now he wonders why the former captain discovered the favourite dish of his sister to eat. 

“That’s bribery.” comments his little sister in her curious and light tone. 

“That’s an offer. I am sure you will be hungry after exploring around.” adds the Emperor, which is very logical. 

“I love sushi! Let’s go then!” exclaims his little sister after a moment of silent consideration and tugs his hand to exit the station. The mentioned time consumed in the trip heading to the location is awfully accurate. Approximately, he counted it, four minutes, a sight of a grand Torii gates by the entrance of the shrine stands tall before their eyes. It adds to the impression how majestic the shrine could be, if the entrance is already so impressive. 

“It’s so big!” comments his little sister who is in awe and speechless. Then out of the sudden, her little sister extends her hand to the former captain, which gains a surprised look from him. He should have warned his little sister about personal space. The Emperor will absolutely detest the gesture, or so he thought. Casually, the redhead accepts the hand and receives a thrilled squeal from his little sister.

“Akashi _-san_ is nice. _Nii-san_ always refuses holding my hand in public.” informs her with a slight pout of her lips. It irritates him slightly without a specific reason. Perhaps his brotherly possessiveness got triggered seeing the implication of her sister favouring his fellow rather than him. The two are smiling at each other and walking pass through the entrance tae. Is he a third wheel? Excruciated by the indignation, the shooting guard strides chasing them and reaches out for the other hand of his little sister. It appears the previous action of his sister is deliberate, for she nearly smirks when he claimed her hand. He, however, cannot stay in annoyance for seeing a wide smile and giddy steps of his sister. A careful smile threatens to emerge if he does not suppress harder. His gaze raises up to accidentally meet the former captain’s. He spots a meaningful smile on the redhead’s face, which causes him to scowl and look away. Apart from other moments, the former captain must see his smile. It is utterly embarrassing. 

They walk hand in hand towards the small queue into the main building. He read that the primary attraction of the shrine is the mountain trails located behind the main ground. Yet, the queue proves that there are some that still come to pray respect for the resident deity, regardless traditional belief has now altered into the modernisation. He also sees people immortalising the aesthetic architecture of the main building with their smart phones ahead. 

“I don’t want to pray. _Nii-san_ takes a lot of time,” whines the little sister when she eventually learned what they are queuing for. 

“You don’t have to wait for him, Keiko. We can let people behind us scold him if he takes too long.” comments the Emperor without being reserved at the slightest. T

“Really? Then we will leave him behind!” whispers the little sister and gestures the former captain to remain secretive about the plan. The targeted glasses male, that is seemingly invisible from them, stares at the combination scheming of leaving him behind with an apparent scowl. The queue eventually reduces for them to have their turns. They toss small change into the offering box and clap their hands to send their prayer. As expected, he finds none of them next to him anymore by the time he opens his eyes. The shooting guard spares no time for frowning and is self-conscious that the queue would be aggravated by him if he stands there for too long. He miraculously finds them in front of the torii gates pathway, which will leads to the mounting hiking trails. 

“I cannot walk for forty minutes,” whines the little sister again. 

“Worry not. Midorima will carry you.” soothes the former captain.

There is a faint favouritism in the situation, which has a subtle frown lingered on his lips. Being an innocent and young child is truly comforting without any worry to depend on adults, “Do walk for a while.” tells the shooting guard. The little sister protests not and reaches out for the two men’s hands to hold. She swings both hands and chatters away about her friends at school always complimenting his achievement in basketball. She also says he always sprays disinfectant every corner of the house if he senses dirty somewhere.

“Keiko! How much more would you want to reveal unnecessary stuffs?” slightly resents her openness. 

“But it is true!” retorts the little sister. He neither can deny nor confirm the information, because his pride prevents him to confirm, whereas his dignity supports the truth. Instead being in a dilemma, he heaves a defeated sigh and unintentionally looks over at the former captain. His eyes widen at the genuine smile. He wonders what it is meant to be, but it is somehow pleasing to see. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tranquillity of the atmosphere the shrine exudes is calming. It washes away any unsettling feeling one may have before entering the purified area. The exploration becomes more gratifying beyond expectation. Before coming here, the former captain researched the proper reactions in handling a young child. He wanted to give a good impression to the little sister of the shooting guard. Other than being a good guide in the trip, he also wants to be a good companion. Thus, he explored several books to have the knowledge. It appears the research is fruitful, or even unnecessary, for it was too natural that the little girl extended a hand for him to hold. It is a very pleasant feeling. He can imagine the feeling of having a sibling would probably similar to this. 

“You know, Akashi _-san_.” Begin the little girl in a conspiratorial voice, “ _Nii-san_ and father are look alike. They are tall and wear glasses. But dad doesn’t have any rim.” Her hand thoughtfully touches her chin, before adding, “ _Nii-san_ is more handsome.”

“Keiko!” says the shooting guard out of the sudden in a strangled voice. They are currently sitting in a sushi restaurant along the way down the stacks of torii gates, so he must have been so cautious of the surrounding. The Emperor took the liberty ordering various of dishes for them to taste, especially the ones that introduce the authentic taste of Kyoto at the very least. 

“I am sure he is.” agrees him, which only worsens a faint colour of pink on the face of the glasses male. He can see he adjusts his glasses to hide the expression and adds a cough to erase his embarrassment away. 

“Do you play basketball too, Akashi _-niisan_.?” questions the young girl. 

“Yes.” shortly he answers.

“That is why you met _Niisan_? How come have I never seen you? Kazu- _nii_ visits all the time.” 

The constant questions of curiosity cause his eyes to narrow. The mentioned name triggers the uncomfortable feeling he experienced to emerge again. It was still in his ponder to reach a conclusion, but it is unnecessary anymore. He understands now. Fortunately, his phone vibrates. He fishes out his phone and reads the text message.

“Do you have to go?” asks in a low voice of the shooting guard. 

“Yes, I apologise.” replies him rather colder than previously. 

“No, I am sorry.” apologises the glasses male for a vague reason. 

“It is not your fault.” says the Emperor in a perceptive manner. 

“Keiko, I have to go. Forgive me I cannot accompany you until evening.” apologises him to the disappointed little girl. Perhaps she considers his departure to be her mistake. 

“Next time when you visit Kyoto, we’ll ride horses of mine.” promises him.

“Really?” her eyes are wide in curiosity and excitement for the promise. She nods excessively. 

“Then,” begins the redhead and rises up from his seat, “I will see you, Midorima.”

He immediately heads to the cashier for the payment and leaves the restaurant. It is time to step away before the destructive danger finds him. 


	13. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor decided that it must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How's everyone? I think I updated quicker this time. Heyao🙌
> 
> I present you the thirtieth chapter! 
> 
> Leave kudos if you like. And comment is appreciated! :)

The absence of the usual squeaky sounds overlapping on the basketball court intensifies the quietness. It contributes elevating concentration of the shooting guard. Taped slender fingers release the basketball from their grip without a slightest doubt. A long trajectory occurs to come to an absolute result of the ball swishes into the basket smoothly. The shooting guard of the powerhouse Shuutoku is proceeding to his individual training menu of doing a billion shoots per day. It may be less demanding than the one he must do with his teammates, since there is no murderous captain inspecting his every movement for being an ace foe the team. The less stress and solitude are preferable often. He cannot deny that it is his personality that minds not if he has companion or not. His teammates depart to the locker room not too long ago to call it a day, after a long and torturing training menu. The glasses male would have his tranquillity now. 

“Shin-chan! Akashi is here!” announces a certain hawkeye in his light tone and loud voice. 

The information distracts him from his training and has he turned his head around to spot a bright red hair standing next to his basketball partner by the entrance of the gym. The unexpected sigh triggers the memory when he last spoke to the former captain. It was quite disappointing, not that he wants to admit, that they must part due to the abrupt call of work for the redhead. Neither of them, afterwards, tried to contact each other. He did presume the Emperor was undergoing the hectic time of school work and taxing routines for basketball club. Moreover, the former captain has been known to have plenty of responsibilities in school as in back in the middle school. It should probably the similar condition in high school for him. The shooting guard then approaches the redhead, who is currently handling the talkative hawkeye. 

“Akashi.” greets the glasses male hurriedly, saving the Emperor from getting irritated by the loudness of his basketball partner. 

“Have you finished practicing?” questions the redhead immediately in a serious tone.

“Yes, I am done for today.” decides him. 

“Would you like to take a stroll somewhere?” invites the Emperor straightforwardly, which is not very surprising. Upon the arrival of the former captain just now, he has presumed that there must be an issue that he would like to discuss about. 

“That will be acceptable.” accepts him to the invitation and glances over at the hawkeye who has been listening to their exchanges words. 

“You don’t want me to come too?” asks the hawkeye out of the sudden. The shooting guard gets rather speechless and raises his hand to adjust his glasses that slide down slightly on his sweaty nose. The hawkeye appears uncomfortable upon the stare of the Emperor that causes him to shift a bit and adds with a louder voice, “Well, I can come if you want. But if you only want to spend time with Akashi, I am fine of course!”

“I will go with you tomorrow.” promises the shooting guard when the halt-hearted laughter of the hawkeye has subsided. 

“Just us,” emphasises him to the former captain, “Give me five minutes.” requests the shooting guard and excuses him along with the hawkeye to clean everything up and change his clothes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logic often applies not in sentiment; the natural force to express tenderness towards a specific someone is unreasonable, at the very least, to him. It may not be called favouritism, because the term is imbalanced and subjective; it should create injustice. It occurs when the subject speaking has another preference than one. The effect is influencing the common sense, which may lead to perhaps ill deeds. It should be agreeable if the other preference is evil, or harming the subject. Unfortunately, in his case, the existence of this person is valuable to a certain shooting guard. He predicted this since the beginning of their reconciliation. Perhaps it was because of his anxiety that considers the act of kindness a certain shooting guard did as heroic. It was wrong to seek comfort in it, for it will eventually disappear from one’s grasp.

_Undoubtedly_

Crimson eyes watch the duo disappearing, he assumes, into the locker room. He is waiting by the entrance of the school, when his phone goes off.

“Sei-chan! Where are you? Did we leave you in Kyoto!?” comes from the phone a concerned high-pitched voice from the vice captain of Rakuzan, that forces the redhead to distance the mobile device slightly from his ear.

“I informed the coach already that I would be going somewhere.” answers him in a calm tone. He can hear a muffled rustling noise in the background and a complaint of the vice captain for a certain lightning beast to stop stealing his phone. It brings a subtle smile on his lips. His teammates act silly often. 

“Okay, Sei-chan. Be sure you know the way home. _Yamete yo!_ Oh, bye, Sei-chan. Enjoy your trip! Bye~” rushes the shooting guard. It appears he was almost losing his phone to a certain small forward of Rakuzan. The blonde can be very persistent sometimes. 

Upon ending the call with the vice captain, a discreet gesture of the hand of certain hawkeye squeezing the shooting guard’s is caught in the corner of his eyes. The glasses male resists not to it and even carefully exposes a light smile in the edge of his lips after the hawkeye waves and takes the opposite direction. 

“Sorry if I took too long.” apologises the shooting guard after approaching him. 

“Since when you adore him?” inquires him candidly and lands a collected gaze on the glasses male.

“I do not know what you mean,” dodges the greenhead quickly while pushing his glasses up his nose. 

It is too naive of a person to think the Emperor is unable to extract information from a tiniest gesture that one wishes to conceal. It becomes rather frustrating if the person continues to deny that his assumption is absolute. When there is no contribution from other that assists him to seek for a solution, it will soon be the time for the Emperor to leave and care less about the risk anymore. 

“I know a place to go. Do you mind?” questions the shooting guard in a quiet voice. 

“Not at all.” replies the redhead. 

The scenery changes after turning off the main road. It becomes greener than previously. The shooting guard leads in the direction of a hill rising into view. It appears unreasonably dark and unoccupied. Anyone would feel insecure if being brought here but not the Emperor. He silently trails the glasses male without a single doubt until they must enter a narrow earthen path with trees crowding the sides; and pinpricks of light entering the space.

“Where are we going?” speaks him up. 

“It’s not too long,” implies the shooting guard that cancels him to question further. The trees eventually become to thin out and reach a clearing with a view of the city ahead. The flickering lights in the distance illuminate the dark. The muffled sounds of bustling city accompanies the silence surround them. 

“Look up.” prompts the glasses male, who is already stops in the middle of the space.

He reduces the distance between him and the shooting guard, before looking up to find an unbelievable view of tiny sparkling lights embellishing the majestic bluish night sky. It is so simple yet enough to make him speechless in awe. It is an unusual possession of the city; the hidden treasure that not many have the knowledge of. 

He finds the shooting guard lowering to the ground and setting his bag upon. The glasses male is sitting down comfortably on the grass and tilts his head further back to embrace the beautiful view of the entire sky. The redhead assumes then that it should be frequent for the man to come here. The Emperor decides to keep standing and watches the view in the sky. 

“Do you take Kazunari here often?” questions him without ending his gaze up at the beauty. 

“We come here sometimes on weekends.” answers the greenhead. 

There is an unpleasant feeling emerging within his chest. It may seem impossible yet it is happening again. He has been right all along. His procrastination for the sake of gathering more evidences was unnecessary. It is harming his mind that he already decided to... 

“I usually come alone though,” adds the shooting guard.

“Our relationship must come to an end.” remarks him almost at the same time. 


	14. Farewell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ace of Veteran dislikes the Emperor's selfish decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How is everyone?   
> I apologise I took a long time to only update a short chapter. 
> 
> I will update the next soon, very soon, since it will be ending soon? 
> 
> Well, I present to you the fourteenth chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! :;

The blowing breeze in the surrounding gets perished abruptly. A void silence prevails to accompany his utterly shocked mind in numbness. The sudden declaration immediately has him clenched his fist. Everything was adequate for them to have a nice conversation. Regardless his tendency to prefer quietness, both of them enjoyed each other’s company. It is almost unbelievable that the situation changed almost instantly.

“What the hell are you saying?” snaps him immediately. It was too confusing. If he made a mistake that he was unaware of, he would require an explanation. 

“It is my final decision,” tells the former captain without a slightest sympathy, or even awareness that this selfish decision will affect him as well!

“No!” exclaims him to stop the nonsense. It is normal for the redhead to plan everything and execute it without giving enlightenment to anyone, but this is different. It should be. It must be, because he is feeling the unfairness for the first time, 

“Tell me why,” demands the shooting guard and clenches his fist more to suppress his emotion inside, “Tell me why, Akashi.” emphasises him in a strong demand. 

“That matters not. My motivation is quite strong,” deflects the former captain, which is too outrageous to prevent him from becoming dissatisfied.

“Of course it matters!” rages the shooting guard. It is frustrating to eventually comprehend that the former captain that he dares to call him his fellow is refusing to elaborate his reasons. His patience has its limit, and the Emperor continues to forbid him to, at least, reveal the reason. It appears the impulsiveness to raise his voice was perfect and causes the former captain to finally glance at him. The casual yet piercing gaze of the Emperor triggers his nervousness that he must discreetly swallow in anticipation. 

“Midorima, I feel comfortable seeing with you and Kazunari.” answers the redhead unfiltered. It is true that he demanded an answer and explanation. However, he did not anticipate for the surprising confession. His lips become dry. No word comes out even though he attempts to voice out his response. It renders him speechless for a while that he must clear his throat to find his voice again. 

“Is—is it because how close we are?” questions he, when he finally regains his composure. There is a discomfort within his chest that he must not hide the truth. He adjusts his glasses and shifts in his position. It is uncomfortable enough to notice the Emperor is currently analysing his every gesture. He did plan to reveal something pertaining to him and a certain hawkeye to his fellow, but he is still unsure. He needs more time to think and decide. The situation escalates too quickly. It is overwhelming until he does not know what to do. The shooting guard takes an involuntarily step back. It could not possibly happen. No, it is impossible for the former captain to feel it. They are friends, yes. It is impossible. 

“Takao—he does not replace you for me,” tells the shooting guard in a low voice. That should be enough. His friendship with the Emperor is irreplaceable, despite the insanity a certain hawkeye is making him feel. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A frightful beauty of an utterance is incredibly alarming. One must be extremely cautious to remain in the common sense, because every word uttered by a certain person one fancies can blind one. Sensing the threat, he decides to set aside his politeness to become incredibly frank with the shooting guard; the glasses male, indeed, has the tendency to overlook the situation, until he only circles the truth that is right under his nose. 

“Are you in love with, Kazunari Takao?” asks him in boldness. 

The Emperor watches the pair of emerald eyes of the glasses male is widening. He assumes the question is slapping the shooting guard harshly into reality; it appears the greenhead has been dodging the feeling he is having towards the certain hawkeye. 

“You cannot save one, while holding on to another, Midorima,” states him in addition, since the shooting guard is seemingly unable to form any word due to the realisation happening in his mind and the occurrence between them at the moment. 

“And I know you cannot fulfil my expectation.” adds him more at the final. He closes his eyes momentarily. It is difficult enough to do all of these, on purpose. But, he does not want to feel discomfort anymore.

“Akashi,” begins the shooting guard in a nearly a whisper, “Tell me. Oblige me that much. I cannot bear not understanding.”

The overwhelming situation must conquer the common sense of the shooting guard. Yet, the redhead believes the intelligence that the shooting guard possesses. It will eventually assist him in comprehending the situation. Moreover, the absence of him in the life of the glasses male will abate the pathway to understand the feeling his fellow is having towards a certain hawkeye. 

“Momoi and Aomine invited to visit Coach Shirogane. I am sure she will contact you soon.” reminds him in professionalism, regardless the situation. Without waiting for the response of the shooting guard, he turns around to find his way out of the location. 

“Don’t leave, Akashi.” 

However, the mumbled plead halts his steps. In the silence of their surrounding, it is impossible for his sharp auditory to miss. Gritting his teeth in bitterness, he gathers his strength to continue resisting the kindness of the shooting guard with his superior persona. 

“I despise sharing, Midorima,” begins him and looks over his shoulder to spot the glasses male lowering his gaze to the ground. He hopes his fellow will understand. 

‘ ** _I let you go, because I do not want to hurt you.’_**


	15. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Veteran and The Emperor get affected by the previous event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> How's everyone doing?   
> I updated quicker yeay! I had a hard time imagining how Midorima and Takao would be. I hope I got it correctly, at the very least. 
> 
> The story will end soon in the next chapter, so stay tune for my update! 
> 
> So! I present you the fifteenth chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment ;)

“Shin-chan!” shouts a certain hawkeye.

The startling loudness forces him out of the distraction in his mind. His pair of emerald eyes behind the glasses adjusts on the mildly concerned expression of his basketball partner. Taped long fingers push his glasses up to his nose in regaining his sensibility. The previous shocking event has been lurking in his mind; the harsh declaration of a certain redhead resounds whenever he becomes less careful. Thus, he doubles his training routine for the past three days and studies even more diligently. He has several matters to pay attention to, or that is what he tries to lead himself into. 

“You have been spacing out,” notes the hawkeye to the unusual behaviour of the shooting guard. 

“Did you even solve the math problem I told you to?” reminds the glasses male and continues reading about functions of every hormone a human produce. His comprehension of the specified subject is impressive. Despite that he has read the book several times, he regularly returns to the book to plant the knowledge into his mind. Gaze stops at a bold subtext on one page; the hormone that controls stress level in a person. It is produced to maintain physical and psychological health, which is impossible for his body to produce a low level of it. The exercise and his intake are quite balanced. His attention shifts to the other hormone that regulates mood. It should not be the issue as well, although sometimes he feels quite restless. Even so, it does not reach the state of depression as the effect of lacking of serotonin. In his conclusion, he is healthy enough. A soft sigh involuntarily comes out his lips.

“It is about Akashi, right?” postulates the hawkeye out of the sudden. It receives an alarmed expression from the shooting guard. He unconsciously pushes up his glasses and looks out the window of their classroom. The setting sun in the distance, because the surprisingly perspicacious hawk eyes causes him to be slightly unsettled.

“What kind of nonsense are you talking about?” avoids the glasses male. 

“Come on, Shin-chan. I am not stupid!” asserts the hawkeye along with several breathy chuckles and proceeds to provide evidences in addition, “You started spacing out after going out with Akashi. You even spent your time ignoring everything I said when we went out.” 

The shooting guard furrows his eyebrows. He denies not the facts, because he is fully aware that he behaved very poorly in their first outing. It was only two of them without any interference from his little sister or their teammates. It was achieved after a long waiting because the hawkeye understands how he prioritises his study no matter what. His basketball partner is considerate to have him remained diligent in his study, so he would earn good grades for university application in the future. But, he ruined it by getting distracted by the words of the former captain. He must admit now that it affects him more than he could ever imagine. 

“I could not ever beat him, huh?” mumbles the hawkeye and lowers his gaze down on the surface of the wooden table across him, until his bangs cover the pair of the slate blue eyes.

“Even he wins the way to your heart,” continues the smaller male, which gets followed by an audible scoff. 

A screeching sound echoes as the effect of the friction of the feet of his chair with the floor; the shooting guard abruptly stands up with palms flattened on the surface of the table. The frowning expression fills his face.

“Stop these preposterous assumptions you are making!” demands him in a loud voice of indignation. Instead of receiving an apology or the usual grin the hawkeye makes, a series of bitter chuckle escapes from the hawkeye. It causes him to feel clueless and unable to find the proper reaction. 

“It’s fine, Shin-chan. I already know you are both very compatible,” says the hawkeye and rises up from his seat. He barely understands the current situation. He cannot seem to find the answer of the reason behind the occurrences happening to him lately. It previously happened with the former captain. And as if bad luck is following him, it is currently happening before his eyes with the hawkeye. His star sign ranks the third last he checked in the morning, but he feels like he is in the last position. 

The hawkeye stumbles getting out the chair yet manages to find his balance. The smaller male gathers his belongings into his bag and carries it in his hand.

“Well, Shin-chan. I’m going home first. Thanks for the tutor,” rushes the hawkeye, displaying a wide smile of his. Somehow he can sense that the expression is false; it does not expose the true feeling the hawkeye is probably feeling. But it could not possibly the issue. The hawkeye should know the relationship between him and the former captain is nothing more than friendship. 

“Bye,” bids the smaller male and turns around heading to the exit door of their classroom. It happens too fast for his brain to comprehend that his hand already stops the hawkeye by the hand of the smaller male in a tight grip. The emotions within his chest are overflowing until he is unable to indentify each one of it. Despite the dysfunctional comprehension skill, the instinct of the shooting guard encourages him to lace his taped long fingers around the ones belonged to the hawkeye. There is only silence coming from the smaller male, but he receives no rejection at the very least. After a moment of adjustment and calming down his heart, the glasses male reduces the distance between them and carefully reaches for the chin of the hawkeye in leading the smaller male to face him. In a slow motion, their gazes meet eventually. 

“Stay.” utters him in a gentlest voice he could ever produce. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hungarian Rhapsody No. 2_ , composed by a talented and nationalistic man, requires a remarkable flexibility of fingers to execute the famous piece. It has an inducing rhythm and a challenge for a performer to press the right notes with such a dynamic tempo. One must have an excellent knowledge and experience of piano to be able to play. An outstanding performance of his pianistic fingers produced appears to be rather disappointing for the piano teacher. 

“Your tempo is rushing, Seij ū r ō .” comments the teacher in a strict voice at the end of his performance. He has schedule to perform the difficult piece in front of important people in the audience; it is the reason why his teacher tolerates not any flaw for the sake of perfection next week. His polite apology is unworthy at the moment. Anyone who will see his performance is only expecting a beautiful and flawless play of him. 

“We’ll continue practice tomorrow.” tells the teacher at the end of four hours straight of practice. The Emperor rises from his seat until the mentioned person leaves the piano room. In the absence of disturbance, the redhead returns to be seated and gently lays his fingers on the white keys of the piano. A second after his fingers put a demanding pressure on certain keys at the beginning; they continue dancing to produce an explosive melody of another well-known piece from a Rusiian composer, _Moments Musicaux.No. 4._ The piece was magnificently created based on the experience of the composer. During a financial crisis, the precious money he only got left was robbed. It led a quite depressing mood that was desperate for some symphony. It is rather relatable to his current situation. His declaration of ending the friendship with a certain shooting guard was done with confidence. There is no slightest regret for his extreme action in order to create boundaries. After all, his ability to foresee the future has predicted this since the beginning. He prefers not to lose himself in a proprietarily behaviour that most possibly will emerge eventually, if he kept his connection with the glasses male. The melody fades away in the moment his fingers eventually get retreated. Music has been quite relaxing, but the discomfort remains in his mind. The sight of the wounded expression of the shooting guard replays every time he catches himself off guard, or takes a break from his schedule. It is supposed to disappear by the time he separated from the shooting guard. Unfortunately, a certain negative feeling intensifies; the one that nearly despises the thought of the shooting guard with another. If his soul requires certainty that would probably impossible remembering the glasses male tends to avoid the topic. Although he attempted to confront the taller male by being bold and frank, the shooting guard dodged to make any statement. It is frustrating. 

“Hello,” answers he to the call that was incoming to his red phone.

“Akashi-kun, Hello! I just want to say that we will meet at the station, right?” asks a bubbly voice from a certain pinkhaired. 

“No, I will see you at the hospital.” decides the Emperor, which absolutely gets tolerated by the former manager. He might need a moment alone in the trip to the location on the day after tomorrow, especially when he got the information that the greenhead agreed to join the visit yesterday. 


	16. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yahoo! 
> 
> This is the last chapter!  
> The ending, I admit, is awful. Grrrrr.  
> I'll do better in the future 🙇  
> I hope you all enjoy the story of my first work. 
> 
> Leave kudos and comment! 
> 
> I present you the last chapter ~~
> 
> Enjoy!

The blooming season prepares to bid farewell to every living creature across the earth. The sun blazes its rays more fiercely than previously to the beginning of the summer time. The heat is insanely ferocious that the humidity affects the mood of a certain shooting guard. It is not the actual cause but the trigger to be more precise. Every morning since two days ago, _Asa_ exposes the nearly lowest rank of his star sign positioned in. He is aware that the prophecy cannot be changed by will yet it still has the power to irritate him, due to the rarity of the lucky items he must find. Fortunately, a certain hawkeye has been quite helpful in searching the items. He could have departed from this living life in such a young age if he did not find any. That is the reason why he rejected boldly the invitation from the former manager of Teikou basketball club. Moreover, he was certain that the childhood friend of her would come along with her force. Patience is running thin for the greenhead these days, that he requires no more troublesome person to anger him. Perhaps those are not entirely the reason. There is information from the pinkhead that a certain person that he wishes to avoid the most for the time being is joining for the occasion. It is not being a coward; he just simply cannot find any word to say without being in a wounded silence. A part of him wants to let it go and tolerates the selfishness of the former captain. However, he is unable to deny that he is hopeful that the friendship exists. They only need to communicate better. At least, that is what a certain hawkeye recommends, regardless that the smaller man seemingly disagreed to the idea of him visiting the former head coach of Teikou back then. Noticing the sensibility of the idea, he contacted the former manager that he will be joining and is currently heading to outside the train station to reach the meeting point. Holding a tissue box in his hand as his lucky item, the shooting guard approaches a certain dark-skinned male leaning against a wall outside the hospital building along with the former manager is currently shouting his name with a cheerful wave of her hand; how annoying, he thought. 

“Now, Akashi-kun is left,” murmurs her, whilst glancing around expecting a certain redhead come on sight.

“Why am I even doing here.” mutters dully the dark-skinned male, after exchanging half-hearted greetings with the shooting guard. 

“Oh, Akashi-kun!” squeals her with another excited wave of her hand. Perhaps she was a bit worried that the former captain is not going to show up. 

The Emperor exchanges greetings with the duo of T ōō and to him as well. It sounds very casual that it irks him slightly that as if everything happened was a mere dream. He cannot help but to look away after the greetings. It appears the Emperor is bringing basket of fruits as a thoughtful gesture that three of them were not considering it. The former manager sounds excessively thankful for the well-prepared Emperor. Four of them enter the hospital and immediately heads to the room where the former head coach is hospitalised. Along the way, the pinkhead is telling that Coach Shrogane recently got in again after finally got dismissed. It should not be a surprise. Active people are difficult to be forced to stay silent; especially the old man was quite an athlete like Generation of Miracles.

The grey-haired male is sitting up when they come in. The expression of the old man brightens up at the moment he lays his eyes on his former players he once nurtured. It has been ages since the shooting guard even saw the head coach. His respectful gesture remains even when he currently is not the vice captain of Teikou anymore. 

“How are you, Aomine?” questions the coach.

“Well, as usual,” answers the former ace of Teikou as he scratches the back of his head. The former manager offers to cut up some apples, but the redhead (thankfully) suggests that she would better delegate the task to him and even convince her that he could carve the fruits into several shapes. Her pink curious eyes are sparkling in anticipation and even study the skilful hands of the redhead upon cutting up the apples. In no time, the apple becomes a nice shape of a swan. Even in his silence, the shooting guard feels a bit (just a bit) jealous of what the former captain is capable to do. They all enjoy having a nostalgic conversation and share stories about their current basketball activities to the head coach. It goes on until the former captain excuses himself to go to the restroom to wash his hands. Afterwards, the duo excuses them to buy some drinks. 

“Midorima, are you fine with Akashi?” asks the head coach, when there is only two of them. It stuns the shooting guard for several seconds. He could not have been unintentionally revealed his cold behaviour; he has been quite cautious to appear as normal as possible. 

“If it is alright, then that is good,” adds the coach, sensing that his silence is probably the act of him refusing to speak anything pertaining to their friendship.

“I sometimes feel guilty to that child,” begins the coach quietly and throws his gaze out of the window. The glasses male who has been averting his gaze dares to watch the old man speaking. 

“He was just a first year, but must carry such a heavy responsibility,” adds the head coach in a tone full of regret, “And I was unable to be by his side.”

Emerald eyes narrow upon perceiving the burden the head coach mentioned. He had always considered the former captain was capable in handling the responsibility of being a basketball captain with less experience than the second or third year players back then. A man who he was desperately (not that he would admit) to beat in academic; a man who had the power in school because of his position of being the head of student council; a man who brought Teikou and Generation of Miracles to constant victory; a man who was rumoured to be immensely wealthy; could not possibly have a weakness. It was all blinding him from seeing the truth that the Emperor is a human as well. A part of him is not convinced that the redhead is lacking in something, but he witnessed himself that the Emperor was alone upon the defeat in the final of Winter Cup.

“I—“begins he carefully and continues speaking until it gets trailed away, “I just wish he could have let me in,” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I just wish he could have let me in,” 

The utterance from the familiar voice of the shooting guard postpones his intention in returning to the room. There is a tone of guilt in the confession, which is not supposed to happen. The absence of his presence in the life of the glasses male should provide the taller male ease. The greenhead was supposed to feel grateful that the path of his sentimental interest becomes smooth; he even should realise and reveal his feeling to a certain hawkeye. It is a happy ending that the shooting guard should naturally stop being concerned about him and enjoy the life he achieved. The Emperor grits his teeth. If he was calculating everything wrongly, it would be so humiliating to his pride. 

He decides then to proceed entering the room, which gains a startled look from the shooting guard. 

“Akashi,” mumbles the glasses male.

“May I speak with you?” invites him and excuses both of them without waiting the response of the shooting guard. He trusts the taller male would follow him outside to the back garden of the hospital. The breeze of the season is faint and warm. The morning star is not quite friendly to everyone who has no shade to shelter under. 

“I will just be frank with you, Midorima,” begins the Emperor after facing the taller male, “Are you in love with Kazunari Takao?”

The unfiltered question of him startles the shooting guard until the lips part speechlessly. He must explain very clearly the situation, so the glasses male will not carry any guilt; because if he continued to, he would not be freed. 

“Yes,” quietly the shooting guard answers. Eyes narrow at the reply. Something is clutching his heart, squeezing it mercilessly until it is quite suffocating to even breathe. He manages to hold his breath and lowers his gloomy gaze to the ground. The Emperor predicted the answer already even before the shooting guard realised of his own feeling. He has come prepared to hear the validation from the glasses male. But, he does not understand why the impact of the confirmation of shooting guard is tremendous. 

“Then, you understand now why I insisted our friendship to end,” tells him.

“No! I do not understand a bit!” snaps the shooting guard and pants in anger, “Kazu does not replace you. I have told you about it. “ 

The former captain huffs a bitter chuckle upon the frustrating slow comprehension of the shooting guard. It is ridiculous to know an intelligent person who is doing excellent academically, but truly horrible at understanding the situation about emotions. He neglects them quite often, so he cannot entirely blame the shooting guard that both of them are not on the same page. If this goes on, both of them are just running in circle for eternity. A man who fancies breaking codes and providing solutions to problems will not allow it to continue further. Therefore, the redhead decides to not use any figurative language or politeness in his speaking.

“What you feel towards Kazunari,” begins the redhead in a quiet yet audible voice and continues his confession, “is what I feel towards you, Midorima.” 

There is no immediate response from the shooting guard yet he is confident that the taller male is trying to understand the message.

“Akashi—you cannot possibly...” stutters the glasses male.

The Emperor raises his gaze and finds the taller male wide eyes of shock. He sometimes wonders if the grades the shooting guard achieve at school are genuine. 

“It will be easy,” reassures the Emperor. It will be similar to the failure of Generation of Miracles in middle school. It will eventually force him to remain strong and victorious. The Emperor shall be the one who is not defeated by sentiment, “As easy as you declare your love to him in front of me each time.” adds him, involuntarily leaking the tone of pain. He keeps gazing at the shooting guard in a gesture of the absence of weakness. 

“Very well,” quietly mumbles the shooting guard and turns his body around. The back of the taller male faces him rather coldly. Hand clutches the fabric over his chest to hopefully ease down the tight knows within that is squeezing and blocking his airway. Eyes widen in horror upon the incalculable and unidentified feeling overwhelming his mind. There should have not been any pain. He predicted everything and braced himself for the aftermath of his extreme action. But every preparation is not easing the pain at the slightest. He anticipates the departure of the glasses male almost immediate but the man halts his hesitant steps. 

“If ever,” says the glasses male thickly, “If ever, you feel you wish to be my friend again, just...” continues the shooting guard in a nearly cracked voice. 

“...know that I will be waiting for you.” ends the shooting guard quickly yet the hitched breath of his is audible in their close distance. 

Slender fingers tighten on his shirt. What is this feeling? In the middle school, several female students who were brave dared to confess to him. The redhead was considering their feelings upon the rejection he would give; it is for the purpose to reduce the pain they might feel. Or so that he thought. He now understands politeness is not going to erase the pain of rejection. It will be there, causing a gentle tear rolling down his left eye. 


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> This is the epilogue ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will immediately understand what happens here. I know you all smart 👀
> 
> Do comment if you want me to make a sequel of this story (well, I will even though you all say nu nu kkk) 
> 
> Thank you for reading my first work! I appreciate it!
> 
> UPDATE:  
> SEQUEL 👇  
> [ Koi No Yokan ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858319)

“I cannot believe this!”

mutters a certain shooting guard, who is crossing his arms over his chest, whilst sitting on a couch in the small living room of an apartment.

“Apart from any creature in the whole world, why would you even shelter two cats nanodayo!?” protest him in continuation.

A cat with a golden fur is sitting with his wide eyes by his feet without showing any sign of surrender. The pleading pair of eyes is accompanied by begging sounds of meow; they are locked on his lucky item that happens to be some cooked tuna in a bento box. It has been already fifteen minutes that his lucky item becomes a target, which is incredibly irritating. Moreover, the owner of the cat seems to be indifferent about the serious problem he is experiencing right now. His life is at stake here!

“Allow me to exterminate this parasite!” exclaims him in annoyance, when another cat decides to jump on the couch to pursue his lucky item. With all of his precious life, he obviously protects the fish! No matter what the cost.

“I will throw them out of the window, Akashi!” raises his voice and scowls at the smiling redhead, who is returning from making a cup of tea for him.

The former captain huffs a soft chuckle and scoops the two imbecile creatures to put them in their caged playing ground. The smaller male says, “Cats are attracted to the smell of fish. You cannot blame them.” which got an immediate disagreement for him.

“Now where is he? He should have been ready thirty minutes ago!” protests him after glancing at the clock. It has passed already their planned time.

“His morning skin care is essential. I apologise in his behalf,” tells the redhead.

“Yo! Sorry, Seijūrō! Midorimachi! Let’s go!” exclaims the person who made them wait for a very, very long time.

“Die, you!” snaps him half-heartedly.

“ _Hidoi ssu_!” whines the person with a ridiculous face and jogs to the redhead to find a consolation, “Seijūrō!”

Emerald eyes witness the redhead casually touches the cheek of the person in such a fondness. A subtle smile emerges on his lips unconsciously. After what happened years back, he is grateful that their friendship returns again. It was hopeless if he was still in the perspective of the past. But the reality is in front of his eyes. They are both okay. The redhead is well and happy, he hopes.

“Ew! Midorimachi, _hentai_ expression!” traps the person with an annoying shocked look.

“HUH!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yahoo.  
> This is my first work!  
> I am both thrilled and nervous to share my writing.  
> I do hope it is satisfying to read, regardless it is lacking!  
> I do my best to improve in each chapter.  
> Do give me critics if you have any.  
> Thank you for reading! Cheers!


End file.
